The Tributes of District 12
by TheOneAndOnlyMockingjayFire
Summary: OC WARNING. Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour? - On pause for the time being -
1. Reaping Day

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringment intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Reaping Day - Artemis.**

"Mother, stop it." Artemis chimed as his mother circled him fixing his suit here and there. "It will all be fine." He reassured her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs Fowl was obviously close to tears. "It's just I have such a terrible feeling about this year." She shook her head as if shaking off bad thoughts and smiled. "Let's go then. I'll go get your brothers and father."  
Soon, the whole family left for the town square, the only place nice enough to hold a Reaping. Artemis was confident he wouldn't get picked. He was a Merchant, for crying out loud! His name's only been in there eight time, once for each year. There was no way he could be picked. But his mother's words had planted seeds of doubt in his mind. Who was he to question his mother's instinct?

By 2pm, the town square was filled. In the centre, the children was split into two groups - boys and girls. The respresentive this year for District 12 was Effie Trinket. Ten years ago, she had the same job. With Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The ones who are currently trying to take down the Capitol. Effie speaks into the microphone, saying how much of a pleasure it is to be back and how she's sure this year's tributes will be as talented as Katniss and Peeta. She smirked to herself, probably taking the only chance she can to mock the Capitol. She then moves on to the Reaping.

"Ladies first. As usual." She grins and pulls out a name from the glass bowl. "Kyris Bledrose." She called out. Whispers and murmurs erupted and heads turned towards a ginger girl who was a year or so younger than Artemis. The girl closed her eyes then reopened them, walking out of the crowd into the aisle. The Peacekeepers escorted her to the stage. The murmurs had died down and suddenly it was so silent you could hear a pin drop from District 4. Effie shook Kyris' hand and stepped towards the other glass bowl.

"Artemis Fowl." Effie called out.

**Reaping Day - Kyris.**

"Mom, cut it out. It looks fine." Kyris shooed her mother's hands away from her hair. It had already been washed, cut, yanked and tortured.  
"Kyris, stop fussing." Jaron, Kyris' younger brother came and sat on her lap.  
"You don't have to go under extreme torture." She comments. "Mom!" She hissed as her mother yanked her head up and then scraped her scalp with a pin.  
"Sorry, Kyris. But I'm done now. And it looks so pretty." Her mother allowed her to get up and set Jaron down before hugging her tightly.

Kyris laughed and hugged her back. "What's brought all this on?"  
"I've got such a bad feeling today. I feel like something's coming. Something big." Her mother whispered. "Call it a mother's instinct." Suddenly, she released her. "Wait one moment." She held up on finger before running to her bedside cabinet and pulling out a velvet box. "Your father gave me this for our wedding day." She stroked the box fondly then opened it for Kyris to see. Inside was a beautiful gold chain, but that wasn't the only thing. The pendant was a mockingjay. Kyris smiled as she remembered what the mockingjay represented. It represented the Capitol's failure. It represented freedom. Much like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. _"The star-crossed lovers from District 12"_ She remembered watching them when she was six. Faint images of fire and arrows. It was only ten years ago.  
"I want you to wear this." Her mother whisper as she slid down her neck. They both hugged and started crying.  
"Thank you." Kyris' voice broke and she hid her face in her mother's neck. Her mother laughed and straightened out Kyris' green dress.  
"Come on, we need to going soon."

At quarter to two, the family set out for the market square. They lived at the farthest side of the Seam away from the town square so by the time they got there it would be Reaping time. They got there earlier than intended so Kyris left her mother and Jaron in the stands and went to find her friends Pennyweather and Sol, her only friends. Pennyweather was short but graceful. But she was also too talkative. When they all took walks in the forest she would scare mockingjays away. Sol, on the other hand was the complete opposite. Tall but still graceful. Didn't talk much but when he did, he always brought smiles to their faces. When he had conversations, he kept the mood between joking and serious.

While searching for her familiar faces, she caught sight of a boy who was probably a year or two older than her, wearing a pinstripe suit with raven hair and green eyes. She scoffed. He was obviously a merchant so, of course, he wouldn't be picked. He wasn't desperate for food like us down at the Seam.

But, she never found her friends and the Reaping had begun. The representative this year was Effie Trinket again. Just like a decade ago.  
She says a whole speech about how good it is to be back and how she's sure this year's tributes will be as talented as Katniss and Peeta. She grins, probably proud of herself for taking that one chance to mock the Capitol.

She moves on to the Reaping, saying ladies first and picks out a piece of paper from the glass bowl.  
"Kyris Bledrose." She called out.  
Kyris went numb. Her body carried her to the stage and her ears heard Effie call out the next name.  
"Artemis Fowl." Her eyes watched as the raven haired boy she remembered scoffing at earlier walked onto the stage. His face frozen in shock.

"Let's congratulate our tributes for this year!" Only Effie claps. Then one person raised their hand in the air, holding up three fingers. Then two. Then three. Until everyone was holding them up. It's means goodbye to someone you love very much.

They were saying goodbye.

* * *

**This is just an idea I had when I read another Artemis Fowl/Hunger Games fanfiction. I need help though, so please review. Thanks!**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringment intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye - Artemis.**

Artemis twitched nervously, waiting for his family to come in. He had never felt more terrified than when he heard his name called out. He managed to climb on to the stage without fainting. When Effie told him and Kyris to shake hands, they did so numbly, without any meaning. They were escorted into the building and lead into separate rooms to say goodbye.

"Artemis!" Myles and Beckett ran in and they each clung onto one of his legs. Their parents came in and hugged him. His father released and took off one of his rings.  
"Artemis, I want you to take this." He says. "You're allowed to wear one thing from home in the arena. Take it." He offers. Artemis took it as his mother hugged him again.  
"Please, Arty. Do whatever it takes. I want you back home." She whispered. He hugged her back and hid his face in her neck, committing her smell to memory. How can he know when he'll hug her again? She releases him and he kneels down to the twins and hugs them.  
"When are you going to be back, Arty?" Myles asked.  
"As soon as possible. I promise." He promised.  
"Come back, Arty." Beckett begged.  
"Of course." He swore.

"Okay, that's enough!" The Peacekeeper came in and half-threw his family out and he was left alone.

**Saying**** Goodbye - Kyris.**

Kyris paced back and forth the tiny room, forcing herself not to scream. She didn't register anything when her name was called, she didn't remember anything. After a minute of waiting, Jaron, her mother, Sol and Pennyweather squeezed into the room. She hugged her brother first before clinging to her mother.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered.  
"It's okay, Kyris." Her mother pulled back and gripped her shoulders. "Just try. That's all you have to do. Just promise me you'll try to survive." She begged.  
"I promise." Kyris nodded her head. "I love you, Mom." She hugged her once more before sitting down next to Jaron and hugging him tightly.  
"I'm going to miss you, Kyris." He said.  
"I'll miss you too, bud." She rocked him gently. "But, what did I tell you after I read you that story to you the other day?"  
"Which story?" He asked.  
"The one about the princess and the poisonous apple."  
"You told me that when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile." She could hear him smile.  
"Exactly. So, if you ever feel sad, remember that." He nodded and she released him. She walked over to her friend and Sol picked her up and hugged her tightly and silently. He put her down and she turned to Pennyweather.  
"I'll miss you, babe." She said. Kyris hugged her then pulled Sol in as well.  
"I'll miss you too." She whispered. "Just promise you won't let my family starve, please."  
"We promise, Kyris. Promise to try and win." Sol begged.  
"Yes."

"That's enough for now. Come on!" The Peacekeeper came in and took her friends and family away. The door was about to shut when Sol came in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. Dumbfounded, she opened the door and peered out.  
"Miss, get back inside." The Peacekeeper pushed her back in and slammed the door.

* * *

**This is just an idea I had when I read another Artemis Fowl/Hunger Games fanfiction. I need help though, so please review for me. Thanks! I need beta author for look over my mistakes - so if someone could help. Thank you.**


	3. Dinner and Re-runs

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Dinner and Re-runs - Artemis. **

Artemis showered in his own private car and dressed in a black suit for dinner. After a while, an Avox boy came and motioned for Artemis to follow him. He took him to the dinner cart where the three previous victors and Effie Trinket sat around a table. The Avox opened the door for him and left.

"Artemis!" Effie smiled. "Allow me to introduce you to Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy, your mentors." Her smile grew bigger. Artemis knew the faces all too well.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said before sitting. "Where is Miss Bledrose?"  
"I've sent someone to retrieve her."

"I'm right here." She wore a dark green shirt untucked with black jeans. She sat down next to Katniss and watched as her plate was put in front of her with hungry eyes. Artemis compared it to a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, her fists were clenched around her fork as she ate. Artemis was used to food quite similar to this so he had no trouble with his civility and dinner manners.

"You and Katniss are quite similar." Effie told Kyris after the fourth meal, only to be met with a blank face.  
"How so?" She asked, forking another piece of her meal and chewing.  
"At least you two have manners. The previous tributes from the Seam were horrible. Some ate with their bare hands, if you can believe it." Effie laughs. Haymitch and Peeta both sighed at once while Katniss and Kyris looked infuriated.  
"Must you bring that up every time, Effie?" Haymitch asked. Kyris dropped her fork on the table and starting ripping apart the steak with her hands and popping a bit in her mouth. Katniss whispered something to her and she almost smiled, chewed and whispered something back. Katniss shook her head.  
"You never know." Kyris says. The room was utterly silently. and Katniss leaned to whisper into her ear again and she whispered something back. Katniss winked at her and she blushed and glanced at Artemis before wiping her hands on the napkin before eating with her fork again. Artemis was puzzled by their interaction but continued to eat his food in silence.

Seven meals later, everyone moved to the television car to watch the re-runs of the Reaping. For Artemis, only two other tributes seemed to be challenging. A fifteen-year-old girl from District 2 and an eighteen-year-old boy from District 10. A small twelve-year-old girl from District 5 seemed like someone to keep an eye on. But he'd have to wait for the interviews or training to fully evaluate them.

**Dinner and Re-Runs - Kyris **

As much as Kyris tried, she couldn't relax during her shower. After spending a full two hours in there, she finally decided to just leave things be and get dressed for dinner. She wrapped a towel tightly around herself before going back into the cart to grab some clothes. Standing holding a green shirt, a pair of jeans and...other necessities, was an Avox girl. She held out the clothes and Kyris took them quickly, before saying thank you.  
The Avox curtsied and left, leaving her to get changed. She did so quickly, leaving her hair out to dry normally and forgetting to put on shoes.

"Where is Miss Bledrose?" She heard Artemis ask. Why should he care?  
"I've sent someone to retrieve her." She heard Effie answer as she opened the door.  
"I'm right here." She said as she dropped into a chair next to Katniss. Plates were passed around and when Kyris' plate was placed in front of her, she almost cried. She'd died and gone to heaven. She had never had more than a deer in the Seam but now, she had proper beef and chicken and all sorts. After the fourth meal, Effie spoke up.

"You and Katniss are quite similar." She said.  
"How so?" Kyris asked looking at her blankly.  
"At least you two have manners. The previous tributes from the Seam were horrible. Some ate with their bare hands, if you can believe it." Effie snickers. Kyris was furious, how dare that woman insult her District and her fellow Seamers? She didn't know anything! Enraged, she dropped her fork and starting ripping apart the lamb with her bare hands before popping a piece in her mouth and glaring at her.

"She said the exact same thing back when I was a tribute. I did the exact same thing as well. We are alike." Katniss whispered in her ear. Kyris smiled at her and swallowed her food before whispering back.  
"Exact same circumstances? The star-crossed lovers from District 12?" At that comment, Katniss shook her head kindly. "You never know." She spoke normally.  
"Artemis isn't a boyfriend type." Katniss whispered back.  
"Neither is Peeta." Kyris whispered back truthfully. Katniss winked and waited until the younger girl understood. A blush coloured her cheeks when she knew what Katniss meant. She glanced quickly at Artemis before wiping her hands on her napkin and picking her fork back up.

Seven meals later, they all went to watch the Reaping Re-runs. Nobody stood out for her except for the seventeen year-old twins that were picked in District 7 and a small twelve-year-old girl in District 5. She'd have to keep tabs on them.

* * *

**This is just an idea I had when I read another Artemis Fowl/Hunger Games fan fiction. I need help though, so please review. Thanks!**


	4. Stylists

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Stylists - Artemis. **

"Wake up, Artemis!" Effie shouted in a loud voice, early in the morning. "We have a big, big day ahead of us!" She shut the door and Artemis sat on the edge of his bed, waiting to wake up fully. Once he had, he dressed in another one of his suits and placed his father's ring on his finger. He didn't see Kyris until she came for dinner wearing a red shirt with a long grey skirt with red Converses today.  
"Good morning, Miss Bledrose." He said and watched as she froze midstep, gaping at him.  
"Did you just say good morning to me?" She asked, now looking amused.  
"Yes. I did." Artemis answered.  
"Well...good morning to you too." She replied as she sat down. Katniss winked at her again and she glared playfully at her.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, taking a sip of orange juice.  
"Well, you need to go to the Remake Centre to meet your stylists so they can get you ready for the Parade tonight." Peeta told us.  
"I hope we don't get crazy ones." Kyris joked. "I distinctly remember two tributes showing up to the parade wearing nothing but coal dust." She shivered and glanced at Katniss and Peeta. "Also, I remember two certain stylists who set the tributes on fire one year! Can you believe it?" She joked. Even Haymitch laughed. Artemis noticed that they had pulled into the train station.

"We're here." He said as he got up. Kyris followed him and they stared out the window as thousands of people stared in. He glanced over at Kyris who smiled and waved uncertainly at them. She noticed him staring and shrugged her shoulders.

In the Remake Centre, Artemis had to go under embarrassing examination by three complete strangers. He plucked, pruned and perfected by his Prep team; Icarus, a tall man with a large forehead and big build, Perrin, a leaner man with purple hair and tattoos, and Xylina, a short woman with bright yellow hair until finally Xylina declared he was ready to meet Andromeda.

He decided to put his dressing gown back on even though, Andromeda will probably ask him to take it off again. He waited for five minutes before a young woman probably not that much older than him bustled in.  
"I'm terribly sorry, I was in a meeting on the other side of the building and as nobody bothered to tell me you would be arriving, I had to wrap it up as soon as possible before running all the way here!" She explained while fumbling with her coat and throwing it on a chair. "I'm sorry, I'm being horribly rude, my name is Andromeda. You're Artemis Fowl?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yes." He replied. He was shocked at how normal she looked. She resembled his mother with her looks and would be estimated as in her early twenties.  
"Well, Artemis, I'm here to help you in any way that I can but for now I need to design an outfit for your first public appearance since the Reaping - The Parade. Now, it's a tradition for the stylists to dress the tributes in an outfit to represent their district industry." She paced around the room.  
"Coal miners." Artemis said.  
"Yes, but." She says. "I don't think a miner's outfit or coal dust isn't going to do it this year. Neither is fire."  
"Then, what is?" He asks.  
"Well, ever since the sensation that was Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, people all over Panem associate your district with the mockingjays." She explained.  
"And?" He asks again. Andromeda smirked.  
"How are you with feathers, Artemis?" She asks him.

**Stylists - Kyris **

"Up, up, up, Kyris! It's a big, big day!" Effie squealed. Kyris just groaned and pulled the covers over her head.  
"Five more minutes!" She grumbled.  
"No, now! You need to have some breakfast quickly." Effie huffed pulling the covers off her and throwing a red shirt and a skirt at her. "If you're not in that cart in two minutes, I'm dragging you there, which would be a terribly unladylike thing to do, so don't make me!" She shut the door as Kyris started getting ready as soon as she could. She stumbled into the cart as was about to sit down when Artemis spoke to her for the first time ever.  
"Good morning, Miss Bledrose." He greeted as she stopped dead. Maybe she imagined it.  
"Did you just say good morning to me?" She asked, incredulous.  
"Yes. I did." He replied, confused.  
"Well...good morning to you to." She replied. After breakfast, she asked what they were doing today and Peeta told her they were meeting their stylists today for the Parade. After making a short joke about it, she and Artemis stood at the window watching the crowds. She felt very awkward so she forced a smile and waved slowly. She felt Artemis' eyes on her and she shrugged.

The Remake Centre was horrible for Kyris. Her Prep team; Delphine, Cynthia and Cosmo was mean, making horrible remarks about her and her district, she tried to tune them out but the fact that they were pulling and pinching her skin, and also laughing like banshees at said remarks, kept reminding her of their presence. Soon, Cosmo, the only man with outrageously bright green hair said that they should send in Damae. She left her dressing down off as Damae would just demand she take it off again. She felt awkward and cold until a man in his late twenties/ early thirties walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hello, I'm your stylist, Damae. You're Kyris, no?" He surprised her with his lovely features and silky voice. He didn't have one outrageous thing about him but he was remarkable in his ordinariness. He could almost pass for someone in District 12. But, of course, he'd be a Merchant.  
"Yes, I'm Kyris. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She said.  
"Now, I introduced myself as Damae, not sir. So that is what you shall call me, understood?" He teased.  
"Yes, si- Damae." She corrected herself.

"Good. Now, about your outfit for tonight." He started, getting straight to business. "Me and Andromeda, that's Artemis' stylist, we were thinking of something we could associate with your District." He said.  
"Well, we're coal miners so-"  
"Ah, but we think the whole coal miner thing is so overdone." He interrupted. "So, we thought of something more modern. Your District, ever since Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark won is associated with the mockingjay."  
"So...?" She asked.  
"Are you allergic to mockingjays, Kyris?"

* * *

**It's getting there. I thought of the mockingjays on the spot so I know it will be pretty crap. I need help though, so please review. Thanks!**


	5. Parade

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Parade - Artemis**

Artemis twitched as Andromeda finished gluing the last wing of his jacket on. He felt utterly ridiculous wearing them. They were heavy and big, four feet to be exact.  
"Andromeda, are you sure -" He started to ask but she cut him off.  
"Perfectly sure. The glue will dry in a few seconds and then you won't even feel the wings." And, as if one cue, the glue dried and if he couldn't see the large gold wings spreading down behind him, he would have never had even noticed they were there.  
"Wow." He said. He examined his entire costume. He was wearing white trousers with a white T-shirt but his jacket was made of a shimmering gold material with gave made it look like he was shining.  
"Wait until you see Kyris. Damae has done such an amazing job with her." She gushed.

Five minutes later, Kyris came in clutching on Damae's arm and wobbling around in gold high heels.  
"I gotcha. I gotcha." Damae assured her. She gave him a thankful smile before setting her eyes on Artemis and he watched as her jaw dropped.  
"W-Wow." She stuttered. Artemis gave her his vampire smirk and laughed.  
"I could say the same about you." He said, fully meaning it. Wow didn't give her justice.

**Parade - Kyris**

Kyris looked down at her outfit. She wore a long white dress and the exact same jacket as Artemis. She wore a gold chain around her head with was in an organised tangled with her glossy ginger curls. She couldn't feel the makeup on her face but she knew what she would look like. Damae had put black mascara with a glittery tint to it on her eyelashes and covered her eyes in eyeliner. He had also painted her lips blood-red with made her pale skin stand out. Her high heels were the only discomfort to her. They were more like stilts and she was having a hard time balancing. And, as a final touch, her mother's necklace - the one she had been given on Reaping day was slung around her neck.

"Come on! Places, you two!" Andromeda pushed Artemis onto the chariot and Kyris made her way slowly, keeping her eyes glued on to her feet and her arms out for balance. Finally, she reached the chariot and Artemis held his hand out to help her on. She took it gratefully and he grasped her elbow with his other hand as she picked up dress and slowly stepped onto the chariot.  
"Thank god I made it in one piece." She sighed with relief.  
"I had money on both sides if I'm honest." Artemis teased. She smiled and blushed as the door opened and the horses began to trot around the Parade route.

**Parade 2 - Artemis**

Artemis had never acted that with anyone except his family, the Butlers and Holly. He had never acted...normal, really. Behind him, he heard the wings beat and flutter behind him, but he kept his face on the crowds, smiling brightly and waving. He glanced over at Kyris to see her doing the exact same thing. He then looked at the jumbo-tron and saw that most of the cameras were glued on him and Kyris. He grabbed Kyris' hand and lifted their entwined hands up. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering for them. He saw roses and confetti being chucked at the chariots. There were banners from fans who were supporting certain tribute dangling over the edges. Kyris blew a few kisses out to the crowd which only drove them crazier. He grinned, knowing that Kyris was sure to get sponsors. Certain young gentlemen starting screaming her name and showering her with confetti shaped like love hearts. Artemis picked out a few girls from the crowd and winked or waved at them personally, giving them his famous vampire smirk.

The chariots stop at President Snow's mansion to hear his speech and Artemis dropped their hands, still holding on to it.. Artemis tuned him out to examine the other tributes. Except for the tributes of District 11 and the tributes of District 2, everyone looked as stupid as each. He suddenly realised his outfit was perfect compared to the others - he should never have called it ridiculous. Snow's speech was over quickly and the chariots go around once more before going back to the Training Centre.

**Parade 2 - Kyris**

As soon as the doors had closed, both stylists, both prep teams, Effie, Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta came to greet them.  
"Guys, you were absolutely amazing!" Effie gushed. "You had so much confidence, the cameras were constantly on you, you're so popular, you're bound to get a ton of sponsors just begging for you both."  
"Sweetheart, you were fantastic." Haymitch told Kyris. "The idea to blow kisses out made you popular to the male crowd and waving at the young girls made you popular to them. It'll all work out perfectly."  
"Thanks, Haymitch." She grinned, buzzed with adrenaline after the Parade. All those people were screaming for her, her attention and she didn't know where to look.  
"Artemis, the idea to wink at girls will boost your appeal even higher than it already is!" Peeta complimented him. He was winking at girls? Kyris surprised herself by feeling jealous. She didn't know why but the fact that he almost flirted with several girls bothered her. Of course, she knew he wasn't;t actually flirting. He was just trying to get sponsors, just like her. But it still bothered her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded quickly and turned to Damae to distract herself.

"Thank you so much, Damae! I owe it all to you. I would have never felt this confident if you hadn't given me this outfit." She hugged him.  
"No problem, dearie. Now, go on. You two need to get your rest tomorrow." He glanced at Effie who was laughing with the mentors and whispered, impersonating her. "We have another big, big day tomorrow." He winked and stood back as Effie came and took them to the elevator. Once all three of them were in, she pressed the number 12 button and sent the two of them to their separate quarters.

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick, maybe two or three a day. I STILL need help though, so please review. Thanks!**


	6. Unforgettable

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Unforgettable - Artemis**

The next morning, Artemis woke and saw another one of his suits hanging up on the door and smiled when he remembered the Parade. They did well, he was confident they would get sponsors. He got up and got dressed, then made his way to breakfast. For the first time, Kyris was actually there before him, talking to Peeta and Haymitch.

"...If I could maybe grab a pack and run -"  
"What if someone comes after you with an axe?" Peeta asks her.  
"Um, okay, so maybe...um...outrun them? I'm a fast runner." She suggests. "And I can climb fast as well. That might come in handy." She says. Haymitch nodded.  
"But find a source of water as fast as you can." He says. "And a weapon. You'll need to defend yourself."  
"I could go back to the Cornucopia."  
"They would have made base there." Peeta said. "You need a Plan B." Kyris leaned back on her chair, stumped.

"Good morning, Mr Abernathy, Mr Mellark. Good morning, Miss Bledrose." Artemis asks, alerting everyone of his presence.  
"Good morning, Artemis." Haymitch and Peeta said.  
"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Kyris asked.  
"Good, thank you. And you?" He inquired.  
"Fine. I was just asking them about how to survive." She said, pointing to the others.

"Oh my god!" Effie ran in, with Katniss walking calmly behind her. "You need to see this! Come on, come on!" She squealed. She took Kyris' hand and dragged her to the TV room. Damae and Andromeda was sitting on the long couch watching the re-runs of the Parade.

_"Just look at this year's tributes!" _Ceasar Flickerman said.  
_"Yes, they all look particularly stunning this year!" _Claudius Templesmith agreed.  
_"We have luxury for District 1, masonry for District 2, technology for District 3...__" _Ceasar started.  
_"...Fishing for District 4, power for District 5, transportation for District 6..." _Claudius continued. Both Kyris and Artemis were beginning to lose interest.  
_"...Lumber is District 7, textiles is District 8..."_ Ceasar said.  
_"Wait, wait, Ceasar, what is going on with District 12?" _Claudius asked. Their heads snapped up to the TV screen where the camera was on them, waving, smiling, winking and blowing kisses.  
_"Is that...? It is, Claudius. District 12's stylists have seemed to abandon the tradition that has been stretching for over 80 years! Miss Kyris Bledrose and Mr Artemis Fowl are dressed as...mockingjays!" _Ceasar declared.  
_"Well, folks, that is a surprise but don't they look absolutely stunning, Ceasar?" _Claudius asked again.  
_"Indeed, Claudius, indeed. And it seemed to make them very popular with the crowds which, of course is the main purpose of this ceremony because in the crowds lie sponsors, which help the tributes survive when they enter the arena. Probably, the only important of this whole affair for District 12 tributes is dressing to impress and they have certainly succeeded."_ Ceasar said.  
_"Oh, and now the tributes arrive at President Snow's mansion where -"_

Effie turned the TV off and squealed again.  
"It was a huge success!" She shouted. "We already have around twenty sponsors or so waiting for you both!" She clapped her hands excitedly. Damae passes around glasses of wine to everyone.

**Unforgettable - Kyris**

"A toast!" He declares. "To the tributes of District 12!" He shouted as everyone clinked glasses with each other and sometimes even twice.  
"May the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie shouted. Artemis and Kyris hugged each other and their stylists.  
"To the odds!" Haymitch shouted again. Everyone repeated the toast and clinked glasses once more before drinking the wine. The celebration lasted for a few more minutes as everyone chattered excitably until finally Peeta stood up on the couch and shouted over everyone.

"Okay, okay, everyone!" He said clearly until everyone went quiet. "Kyris and Artemis, you need to get dressed and train. Go on, go on!" He shooed them out of the room and shut the door. Kyris grinned at him.  
"Well done, Artemis!" She congratulated him.  
"You too, Kyris. I have a good feeling about this." He grinned back.  
"So have I! I need to go, I'll see you later!" She waved and ran to her quarters grinning all the way. She even smiled and laughed at the other horrid remarks her despicable Prep team made.


	7. Training

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Training - Artemis**

"Do you two have any special skills?" Katniss asked the two kids as they made their way to the gym.  
"Not particularly, no." Kyris replied. Artemis shook his head in disbelief.  
"She's a good runner, climber and gymnast." He said. "We're in the same class for Gym." He explained.  
"I've never seen you." Kyris commented.  
"You never noticed." Artemis shot back, smiling. She shrugged as they carried on walking.  
"Artemis is very smart. He's top of the class for Science, Math and almost every other subject." Kyris offered, winking at him behind Katniss' back.

"That's very useful for both of you." She comments. "Now, don't show off." She advises. "Keep to the survival skills first then progress to practicing with weapons." The kids nod and she lets them into the Gym. "Good luck." She says.

**Training - Kyris**

"Everyone, gather around, gather around." The woman calls them into a group and starts a speech. Kyris didn't listen to it because the woman was probably telling her what Katniss did. Soon, they all separated except for her and Artemis.  
"So, where do you wanna go first?" She asked him. He looked around and pointed to a knot-tying exercise. She nodded and started to walk over. By 2pm, they had both finished the group exercises for decided to split up.  
Kyris did net-climbing. She flew up it like a spider, expertly and smoothly. Artemis did a plant-recognising exercise and completed it under ten seconds.  
The past three days continued like this. Learning survival skills and doing small exercises. Artemis and Kyris sat together during lunches like the Careers while the rest were scattered around.  
"So, what's Andromeda planning for your interview?" She asked, making small talk.  
"She refuses to tell me. She assures me it will "sensational" so who I am to judge?" He smiles. "What about you?" To this, she shrugged.  
Damae's done well to keep it under wraps. I've only ever seen a glimpse of it and I can't really tell you much." She says. Artemis looks over her shoulder and smirks that smirk. The one that made her heart beat faster. "What is it?" She turns and looks in the direction his head was turned. The twelve-year-old and the twins - Serena and Marcus were sitting together shooting glances at them and whispering. Once they saw that Kyris and Artemis were staring at them, they dropped their heads, still whispering.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kyris asked him. He nodded in their direction again and she saw they were all standing by her.  
"We need to talk." Marcus demanded. Kyris gestured for them to sit down and listened to what they had to say.  
"We've decided to become an alliance, so we have a chance against the Careers." Serena started to explain. "And, seeing as you two are allies, maybe we could come to an agreement." Allies? Were they allies? Kyris internally slapped herself. Of course they were allies.  
"What kind of agreement?" Artemis asked.  
"Ally the alliances. Well, ours, at any rate." The twelve-year-old said. Kyris and Artemis glanced each other before answering.  
"We're in."

**Training - Artemis **

On the third, everyone had a private session with the Gamemakers. District 12 was to wait until the very end. By the time Artemis was called, the Gamemakers were drunk and inattentive. He stood for a while, casually waiting for them to look at him. Five minutes past, so he cleared his throat.  
"Artemis Fowl. District 12." He said before looking around and finding what he was looking for: The control panel that controlled the force field. He rummaged around the room for a few minutes which by then all the Gamemakers became disinterested. He cleared his throat loudly again before holding up a small dagger and waving it above his head. Confused looks were scattered around before Artemis aimed and the knife flew threw the Head Gamemaker's fancy blazer, pinning him to the wall.  
"Pay attention next time." Artemis said, before calming walking out. He was in big trouble but that didn't matter. What if they decided to take it out on Kyris, though? That would matter. Very much.

**Training - Kyris **

Kyris cleared her throat nervously. All the Gamemakers were huddled around Claus Jakell - the Head Gamemaker.  
"Kyris Bledrose. District 12." She spoke and everything went silent as they stared at her. Kyris wondered what had happened in Artemis' test. He walked past her without talking, just clenching his fist and wearing a stony expression.

She drifted to the climbing frame and began to shift through the elaborate bars. It was full of twists but Kyris was able to show how graceful and impressive she could be; her small frame working upwards very quickly. She then slid down the rope next to it before hand standing forward twelve times in a row and then going backwards twelve times.

She came to a stop and saw the Gamemakers still watching her so she blushed, bowed and left the room. What did they think?

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick, maybe two or three a day. I STILL need help though, so please review. Thanks! Sorry, no chapter came yesterday, shit went down with my friends and I had to play Peacekeeper. :)**


	8. Scores

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Scores - Artemis **

Artemis paced around Kyris' room, waiting for her to come up. What had happened? Did they do something to her? Did they blame her for what _he_ did? He was about to go to the Gym and look for her himself when she burst through the room.  
"Artemis, what are you doing here?" She asked, shocked. He sighed in relief when he saw she was fine.  
"Waiting for you." He explained. "How did it go? Were they harsh? What happened?" He rambled.  
"One at a time!" She joked. "It went fine. They weren't harsh, they just watched. I did some gymnastics." She answered. "Actually, it was eerie how much they paid attention. Made me nervous." She shivered. Just then, Effie stormed in, glaring at Artemis.  
"What were you _thinking_?" She screeched.

**Scores - Kyris **

"They weren't watching so I just got irritated. How do they think they are?" Artemis asked.  
"The people who can make your life a living hell, that's who!" Effie snapped back. Kyris sat quietly while Effie and Artemis argued. This was completely not right. Artemis was usually so composed, he didn't let his anger get the best of him.

"It was just a good show, Effie!" Katniss said. "Remember when I shot an arrow at them? I ended up with an eleven."  
"As I said before, it's such bad manners!" Effie shouted before sighing. "Artemis, Kyris." She said calmly. "You know I'm just trying help, yes?"  
"Of course, Effie." Kyris replied. Effie nodded and sat down.  
"We'll just have to see in three days' time." She said before pulling his whiskey out of Haymitch's hand and drinking it all.

**Scores - Artemis **

"As you know, the tributes are rated on a scale of one to twelve, after three days of careful evaluation, the Gamemakers give these scores." Andromeda, Damae, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Artemis and Kyris all sat together on the large couch around the giant screen as Ceasar Flickerman called out the scores. "From District 1, Glamour..8...From District 7, Serena...6. From District 7, Marcus...7...From District 5, Xelia...7..."  
"How did that twelve-year-old girl manage a 7?" Andromeda commented.  
"Pretty impressive." Damae agreed.  
"...From District 12, Kyris Bledrose..." He noticed she sat straight up as she waited to hear her score.

**Scores - Kyris **

"...11." Everybody cheered and screamed for her.  
"That's amazing! 11 out of 12!" Damae gave her an awkward one-armed hug before everyone went silent to hear Artemis' score.  
"And, finally, from District 12, Artemis Fowl...12." Then everyone exploded. Even Artemis.  
"Oh my god!" He shouted as he hugged Kyris.  
"12!" She said. "12!" He let her go and she hugged Andromeda and laughed.  
"That's amazing! Both of you! Amazing!" Peeta cheered.  
"The odds are most definitely in our favour!" Kyris said, putting her arm around Artemis' shoulder, smiling. He smirked at her and made her heart race. What was going on with her? Why was she hyper aware of his hand on her waist?

"Another toast!" Damae declared as he passed around red wine. "To Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose, the tributes of District 12!" Everyone clinked their glasses against others and drank. Kyris smiled and clinked her glass against Artemis' before sipping her drink.

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick, maybe two or three a day. I STILL need help though, so please review. Thanks! Double chapter today and trying to make it a triple ;)**


	9. Preparations

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Preparation - Artemis **

After dinner, Artemis and Kyris had the interview preparation. First up was Artemis.

"Now, Artemis, let's see how you can act." Peeta, Haymitch and Kyris all sat and watched Artemis as he show off his charming personality.  
"Hmm, you certainly have the sort of untouchable, cocky air around you." Kyris commented. "And you really do have a cold dark sense of humour." She added. "What kind of questions would Ceasar ask?" She asked the mentors.  
"Ah, we thought about this." Peeta said. He gave her a card with example questions. "You pretend to be Ceasar and me and Haymitch will react how the audience will react. She nodded and read out the first question.  
"So, Artemis, how's the Capitol compared to the District 12?" She asked.  
"Hmm...well, there's a lot more colours here compared to District 12. To be honest, it hurts my eyes." He answered.  
"It hurts your eyes?" She repeated. "Well, that's not good, is it, folks?" She joked as Peeta and Haymitch shouted no in response.  
"Let's hope my eyesight survives for the Games." He grinned.  
"I'm sure you'll make it. Anyway, you and the brilliant, _amazing_ Kyris managed a 12 and a 11. How did _that_ work out?" She quizzed, grinning. He shrugged and laughed.  
"I guess the odds are in our favour." He answered anonymously.  
"I suppose they are. Now, Artemis, is there a special girl back home?" Artemis uncharacteristically blushed before answering nervously.  
"Not really." He answered. "I've met this one girl but I don't know my feelings for her just yet." He added truthfully, gazing at Kyris. She cleared her throat and spoke again when Haymitch and Peeta stopped whooping.  
"What can you tell us about this mystery girl?" She asked.  
"She's just the craziest, most beautiful, lovely girl I have ever had the pleasure to meet." He said. She nodded and dropped her eyes, handing the card back to Peeta, a lovely blush colouring her cheeks.

**Preparations - Kyris **

Her head felt too hot so she left the stuffy room and walked out into the fresh air on the balcony.  
"Kyris, are you okay?" Artemis asked, standing next to her.  
"Fine. It was just a bit stuffy in there." She explained. "I needed some air." Artemis nodded.  
"Well, Haymitch and Peeta need you back in there. Don't keep them waiting." He smirked and walked back inside. She took a deep breath and stayed out there for a while before going back inside.

"Okay, let's do this!" She grinned as she stood in the centre of the room.  
"So, Miss Bledrose, how is the Capitol working out?" Artemis started.  
"Well, there's...the showers. The showers here are pretty different." She shrugged.  
"We have different showers?" Artemis repeated, as Haymitch and Peeta laughed.  
"Yes, can I ask you something, Ceasar? Do I smell like oranges to you?" She asked, looking serious, which only made the two mentors laugh harder. Artemis grinned.  
"Well, Ceasar? Does she?" Peeta wheezed out still laughing. Artemis stood up and walked over, then sniffed her. Her heart raced again as he got closer.  
"Well, actually, dear, you smell more like lemons." Artemis laughed. Kyris shrugged and smiled.  
"Do I smell like oranges?" He asked, leaning in. Kyris' heart was going into overdrive as she leaned forward and smelt Artemis.  
"Wow." She blurted. "You smell great." She blushed.  
"Well, thank you." He said before sitting down. "Now!" He said. "Is there a boy waiting for you back home?" Her smile disappeared as she remember Sol and Pennyweather. Her mother and brother. Her heart began to ache as the fact that she might never see them again crashed down on her. She ran out the room to her own, slamming the door and sliding down it, crying.  
"Kyris." Artemis' muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Come out, it's okay." She heard Effie and Artemis explaining. Soon, she heard silence. She began to sob. She wanted her mother. She wanted her to tell her it was all going to be alright. That nobody was going to hurt her. She clutched the necklace around her neck and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to imagine herself back home. She didn't notice she'd fell asleep, or Haymitch carrying her on to the bed, or Katniss and Effie undressing her and redressing her.

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick, maybe two or three a day. I STILL need help though, so please review. Thanks! I have succeeded in my goal of a triple update! Three cheers! No? Okay. **


	10. Interviews

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Interviews - Artemis **

The next day, Artemis met with Andromeda who was grinning as she revealed his outfit for the interview tonight. It was one of his tuxes but with some alterations to it. The mockingjays were imprinted on the bottom of his sleeves and trouser legs. The whole suit was black but the mockingjays were gold. He nodded in approval and got changed.

Andromeda went over a few key points with him as they walked backstage. He got into line and heard Kyris stand behind him.  
"Good luck, Kyris." Damae said, before leaving.  
"Sorry about yesterday." She whispered to him.  
"It is okay, Kyris. You're only human." He whispered back before the stagehand hushed them.  
Suddenly they heard the show start and Ceasar Flickerman speak into his microphone.

Very soon, it was Artemis' turn.  
"Let's all welcome the one, the only, Artemis Fowl!" The crowds cheered as he stepped on stage and shook Ceasar's hand.  
"So, Artemis, pleasure to have you on the show." Ceasar smiled.  
"Pleasure to be here, Mr Flickerman." Artemis replied.  
"Ah, now, Mr Flickerman makes me sound old, please call me Ceasar." He said as ripples of laughter came from the audience.  
"As you wish, Ceasar."  
"Now, I have to start with your scores." Ceasar put his hands up in a surrender before turning to the audience. "Did you know this boy and his fellow tribute recieved a 11 and 12. You recieved a 12! How did that feel, Artemis? A full score?" He asked.  
"It was very shocking." Artemis answered truthfully. "I just believed that I was going to get a bad score after what happened so when I saw the 12 come up on the screen, I just...there's no words for the relief I felt." Ceasar nodded in agreement as the audience cheered.  
"Now, how are you finding the Capitol?" Ceasar asked.  
"Erm...different. There is a lot of different vibrant, vivid colours here. So much that sometimes, I don't know where to look." Artemis answered truthfully. "It's a whole new experience."  
"I'm sure it is." Ceasar said. "Now, let's talk about your family." He changes the subject. "Who's rooting for you back home?" He asked.  
"I have my parents and my two twin brothers, Myles and Beckett. They are both six years old. Also, a few family friends, I hope." He answered as he heard a buzzer and the audience groaned.  
"Well, everyone, that's all we have time for with Artemis." Ceasar got up and Artemis followed. "It was pleasure, Artemis." He said, shaking his hand. "Everyone, Artemis Fowl!" He shouted as the crowds cheered and he walked offstage. Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss came to greet him and they all watched Kyris on the small screen. For the first time, this evening he noticed her outfit.

**Interviews - Kyris **

"And, finally, as my last guest, all the way from District 12, it's the beautiful Kyris Bledrose!" Ceasar shouted as Kyris tried not to trip over the dress or break the killer heels Damae had forced her in. She shook Ceasar's hand and sat down, smiling.  
"Hello, Kyris." Ceasar said when everyone had calmed down.  
"Hello, Ceasar." She replied, grinning.  
"How's the Capitol working for you?" He asked.  
"Not very well." She said. "This heels are killing me." She added and the audience laughed.  
"Do you think you'll be able to go into the arena in those?" He asked, pointing to her feet.  
"Are you kidding me? I can barely walk in these shoes, let alone fight to the death in them! I could probably use them as a weapon though." She joked. The audience and Ceasar laughed more.  
"Let's see them." Ceasar said. She stuck out her foot out to show off the six inch heels. "Hmm, I think she's right, folks. Maybe the Gamemakers will decide to add them in."  
"Yeah, just put them in the Cornucopia." She agreed, smiling. "But, frankly," She added, leaning closer. "I'm worried that Glamour might nab them. She's probably used to shoes like these. I feel like I'm on stilts!" She declared, as the audience snickered.  
"Okay, let's talk about your outfits. Now, let's start with the Parade. You and Artemis showed up as mockingjays!" He started. "The wings were absolutely amazing, tell me, were they real?" Kyris sought out Damae in the audience and he nodded slightly.  
"Um, yes. Yes, they were." She said. "In fact, I have some on today. Would you like to see?" She asked as everyone cheered. "It's completely safe, I assure you." She said.  
"Damae did some magic tricks with it, I suppose." Ceasar smiled and laughed.  
"I wouldn't put it past him to be a magician." Kyris said, smiling at Damae.  
"By all means." He says. Nodding, she stood up and prepared to perform a ballerina twirl.

She didn't see her wings spread out but, by the sound of gasps and cheers, she knew that they were seen. She stopped and stumbled slightly before sitting down. Ceasar laughed and cheered her.  
"Well, dear, that was amazing. Such a spectacular show." He told her. "Now, we have time for one more question. Is there a significant other in your life?"  
"Ah, I'm not quite sure. There is this guy. He's been my best friend for years but something changed when I was picked for the Reaping. I don't know what's in my head right now." She glared at the floor as she said this.  
"Can you tell me his name?" Ceasar's voice was full of understanding but she shook her head. "I understand." He says. "Now, everyone, give it up for Kyris Bledrose!" He said, taking Kyris' hand and holding up in the air while the crowds cheered. Kyris plastered a fake smile when she kissed Ceasar's cheek and walked off stage, trying desperately to hold on sobbing until she was in her room.

The whole thing was watched by the group and, for the first time in a very long time, Artemis was left speechless. Who was the boy? Soon, Kyris met the group and was immediately hugged by Katniss.  
"You did well, Kyris." She said.  
"Very good." Peeta agreed.  
"Let's go back upstairs." Haymitch suggested. Artemis nodded at Kyris and she smiled, nodding back. Can command an audience with the snap of his fingers, but as soon as a girl is crying, he's tripping over his feet. It made her feel better. A tiny bit.

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick, maybe two or three a day. I STILL need help though, so please review. Thanks! Reviews make me go faster.**


	11. The Hunger Games Part One

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**The Hunger Games - Artemis**

After watching re-runs of the interviews and saying goodnight and goodbye. Kyris and Artemis went into their own rooms to sleep before going with Andromeda and Damae to the Cornucopia. Artemis lay stiffly, unable to fall asleep. Tomorrow, he'd have to face 23 other kids just like him...and kill them. Suddenly, he heard something smashed in the kitchen and shot up. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be the remote which controlled the view of the window, and sneaked out.  
"Shit!" He heard Kyris whisper as there was another smash. He smiled to himself and dropped his "weapon". He snuck up behind and grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and whirled around, only to sigh with relief when she saw who it was.  
"You scared me half to death, you fucking idiot." Artemis raised an eyebrow. Kyris have never sworn in front of him. But, by the looks of it, she was cranky when she was tired so she glared back at him. He decided to let it go and turn to the smashed fragment of mugs.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I was trying to make hot chocolate but the mugs kept slipping out of my hand." She crossed her arms, sulking.  
"Sit down. I'll bring it to you." Artemis said, leading her out of the kitchen into her room. He went back to the kitchen and poured the remaining hot chocolate into another mug.

As an afterthought, he found some of Haymitch's sleeping pills and crushed one into her mug. He took into her room and gave it to her. He sat on her bed silently as she sipped the mug. Her eyes began to droop and, as she was about to drop it, Artemis pulled the mug out of her hands and tucked her in to sleep. When she started snoring lightly, Artemis took the mug and went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess. After, he took a sleeping pill himself and went to sleep.

**The Hunger Games - Kyris**

Kyris woke up, feeling rested...until she worked out what happened. How dare he! What gave him that right to force her into sleeping! She knew that a part of her was grateful as she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep on her own. But most of her was furious! She stormed out of her room after picking up a shoe and barging into Artemis' room. She threw the shoe at him with as much force as she could, jolting him awake before running out and slamming the door behind.

She got changed and chewed on her breakfast, not really tasting it.  
"I apologise." Artemis said quietly, surprising her. She didn't even notice him sit down. There was a purple bruise on his cheekbone where the shoe had hit him. Kyris felt a stab of regret. The Games weren't even started yet and she'd already hurt him.  
"Are you okay?" She asked as she touched the bruise before withdrawing her hand quickly when Artemis winced. "I'm so sorry."  
"I am quite alright." He said and began to eat his breakfast.  
"Hold on, I'll get some ice for it." She said, trying to make amends. She went to the freezer, took some ice cubes and carrying them back in a towel. "Here." She placed the homemade ice pack on his bruise and waiting for him to replace her hand before removing it.  
"Thank you, Kyris." He smiled.

**The Hunger Games - Artemis **

"Morning all!" Effie greeted in a false cheery voice. "How are you both?" As she said that, Kyris ran out the room into her room. He ran after her and heard vomiting in her bathroom. He knocked on the door before entering. Kyris was on the floor next to the toilet, looking paler than usual. He hurried to fetch a glass of water and went back to see her throwing up again. He placed the glass aside and went to pull back her hair. She paused again and leaned back against him.  
"Why can't I keep anything down?" She asked. Artemis awkwardly patted her head before reaching for the glass and passing it to her.  
"It's the nerves." He told her. She groaned.  
"I'm weak." She grumbled, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Artemis scoffed in disbelief and shook his head.  
"Kyris, you are one of the strongest people I know. And I know a lot of strong people." He thought about his parents, Holly, Butler and Juliet and suddenly began to feel sick himself.  
"Liar." She murmured before gulping down her glass and getting up. "Come on." They both walked out the bathroom and went with their separate groups. The next time they'll see each other will be when they have to fight to the death.

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick, maybe two or three a day. I couldn't update as a) my charger is broken and my battery's been dead for the past two days, b)I had to go to a wedding as well, c) my friend and her boyfriend had a fight and I had to force them to talk to each other and d) my creativity was a bit off the past due to all this shit going down. Thanks for reading and, just as a reminder, reviews make me go faster. Thanks to NeleRosa and Ye Old Storyteller. You guys are great! **

**NeleRosa - Thanks for being the first reviewer. You inspired me to complete a triple update :)  
****Ye Old Storyteller - Thank you for following this story and favouriting it. Not to mention reviewing. :D**

**Thanks both!**


	12. The Hunger Games Part Two

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**The Hunger Games - Artemis**

Andromeda dressed Artemis in a black T-Shirt, a waterproof jacket, a pair of cargo trousers and normal running shoes and he went to the hovercraft. Artemis tried to keep his trembling fear under control as the woman asked for his arm and inserted his tracker. He looked to his left and saw Xelia hesitating to give the woman her arm. She caught his eye and he nodded reassuringly.  
"What is it?" She asked quietly, giving her arm and eyeing the big needle.  
"It's your tracker." The woman answered and Xelia hissed as her tracker was inserted.

Arriving at the arena, Artemis went to his "Stockyard" or or Launch Room, as the official name for them were. The room is new and will never be used again. The arenas become historic sights that tourists come and see when the Games are over. As soon as he glimpsed at Andromeda, he hugged her. She smells just like his mother. She stroked his hair and hugged him tightly.  
"It's okay, Artemis." She pulled back and gripped his shoulders. "Just run then find water. Understood?" He nodded before stepping into his platform. He was raised up onto the field and glanced around. Seven tributes down his right, Kyris caught his eye and smiled slightly. Two tributes to his left, were Marcus, Serena and Xelia. Xelia nodded at Kyris while Serena and Marcus winked at each other then winked at him. Artemis winked back and watched as the clock ticked down to one.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

**The Hunger Games - Kyris **

Kyris sprinted off the the platform and headed straight into the horn for a scyth. When she turned around, she came face to face with Glamour. She had a fierce expression on her face and snarled at Kyris.  
"You shouldn't have made fun of me in your interview. I wouldn't have targeted you, I would have probably left you until I came across you in the damn forest. But you made fun of me. You gotta pay, 12." Kyris found herself surrounded by Careers. On each face, she found the same expression. Like foxes who have came across a rabbit.  
"ARGH!" The girl from District 2 screamed as an arrow flew into her back.  
"Kyris!" Artemis yelled as Xelia set up another arrow in her bow and aimed in at the District 1 boy - Aurum. Kyris ran as if the devil was after her but not before slashing Glamour with the scyth.  
"Dammit!" She heard her hiss. "Get off me, you idiots. After her!" Kyris couldn't hear anything else but the blood pounding in her ear. She ran into the forest but stopped as she heard Artemis shout. "Help!" She whipped around and saw the District 5 boy about to drop an axe on him. But was stopped then Serena threw a knife into his back and helped Artemis up.  
"Run." I saw her lips say.  
"Artemis!" I scream to get his attention. Thankfully he saw me and started running towards me.

Marcus met up with us carrying Xelia.  
"What the hell happened?" She asked, horrified at the sight in front of her.  
"Aurum got to her before I could." He seethed before looking around, worried. "Where's Serena?" They heard a screech and turned around to see Aurum pierce his sword into Marcus' twin sister. "No!" He shouted. He whimpered helplessly but then straightened up. He stared back at them with cold eyes and a blank face. "Let's go." He murmured and they ran.

**The Hunger Games - Artemis **

Once they stopped, two white parachutes fell down. One from District 5 and another for District 7.  
"This must be meant for Xelia." Kyris said, reaching for the parachute. Artemis handed the other parachute to Marcus.  
"Here." He offered holding it out. Marcus took it without a word and opened it. He cracked a smile, pulling out a small lily.  
"It was Serena's favourite flower." He explained. He looked up into the sky and smiled. "Thank you, mother. I love you." They all smiled as Kyris poured the green liquid into Xelia's mouth and her eyes flittered open.  
"Welcome back, dear." Kyris grinned as she helped her up.

Then cannons went off.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

In total thirteen tributes were dead. The ones left were Kyris, Artemis, Marcus, Xelia, Aurum, the District 11 tributes, the District 2 boy both tributes from District 10, and the District 9 girl. Artemis felt a shiver when he thought of the others in the same forest they were. Ready to kill them.

* * *

**So Serena is dead! I didn't mean for that to happen - but I went with it. How do you think Marcus is coping? Thanks for reading and, just as a reminder, reviews make me go faster. Thanks to NeleRosa and Ye Old Storyteller. You guys are great!**

**Thanks both!**


	13. The Districts - District 12

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me. **

**AN - These next few chapter is about the separate families of the Districts watching. The points of view will be Kyris' and Artemis' family. Marcus' and Serena's mother, Xelia's parents and Glamour's family. It will be a bit repetitive, so brace yourselves.**

* * *

**The Districts - District 12**

_**The Fowls.**_

Angeline watched in horror as her oldest son came into view. Artemis Senior gripped her hand as the clock ticked down to one.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

They watched as Artemis run towards the 12 - year - old girl, waited as she grabbed her weapon and gripped her hand, running to the edge of the forest. He whipped his head around and stopped as he saw the girl tribute from their District being surrounded by the Careers. He told the little girl something and she nodded, placing a bow in her arrow and let it fly straight into Carsa - the girl from District 2.  
"Kyris!" He yelled and watched as the little girl readied another arrow. Kyris slashed the District 1 girl with her scyth and Myles and Beckett covered each other's eyes with their hands.

"That was a deadly strike." Artemis Senior commented as Kyris ran to the farthest bit of the forest but spun around to see Artemis about to be killed by Harry - District 5.  
"No! No! No!" Angeline screamed and her Timmy's shoulder. Arty was dead. Her Arty.  
"Don't worry. The twin girl from District 7 got him." She peeked out to see Artemis running towards Kyris.  
"Hey, has it started yet?" Holly walked in with the Butlers and was immediately glued to the screen.  
"Damn, it was Xelia." Juliet pointed to the little girl now laying limp in the District 7 boy's arm.  
"Oh gods!" Holly yelped as Serena - District 7 - screeched but was cut off when Aurum's sword sliced through her.

_"Oh. Oh, that is horrible." _Ceasar commented.  
_"Yes, it is indeed." _Claudius agreed. _"Imagine how Marcus must be feeling. He'll want revenge for his sister."  
__"Yes, that should be quite a showdown, folks. Oh, and Claudius? I see a couple of alliances forming." _Ceasar says.  
_"Oh, yes. Very interesting." _

The Cornucopia Bloodbath was finally over and soon the cannons were sounded.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

The dead were; the District 9 boy, both District 8 tributes, Serena, both District 6 tributes, the boy tribute of District 5, all tributes from 4 and 3, Carsa and Glamour.

Angeline breathed out a sigh and melted in her husband.  
"He's okay for now, sweetie." He whispered to her. Myles and Beckett got up from their seat on the floor and crawled into their parents' laps. They all silently basked in the relief over their Arty being alive for just a tiny bit more.

Soon, they all went to sleep with Holly, Juliet and Butler staying over for the duration of the games. _Please let him be safe._ They all thought.

_**The Bledroses.** _

"Mommy! Sully! Penny! It's starting!" Jaron watched as his mother and friends walked in. Sol picked him and placed him on his lap. Pennyweather gripped Luce Bledrose's hand tightly. To her, Luce was the mother she never had, and Kyris, her sister. Their eyes were all glued to the screen as Kyris rose on her platform.  
Sol's heart began to beat out of time. He wanted his Kyris back home with him. So he can hold her and hug her and kiss her and tell everything is okay. He wanted her back.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Jaron watched as his big sister sprinted off the platform and ran for a curvy sword. Everyone was silent as the confrontation between the Careers and Kyris took place.  
"No! Kyris!" Luce cried, knowing this was the end for her beautiful, wonderful, lovely daughter. But as an arrow flew and Kyris cut down Glamour and started to sob in relief. Thank fucking god.

She ran but Luce couldn't watch anymore. She hugged Pennyweather tightly, telling her to tell her when it was over. She heard comments come from her daughter's best friends occasionally.

"Fuck, it's the little girl." Sol hissed.  
"Please, be okay." Pennyweather begged.  
"Poor Marcus." Jaron commented.  
"Thank god, they're both okay." Pennyweather sighed and shook Luce's shoulder. "It's over, Ms Bledrose." They watched as the cannons went off. Jaron then yawned and they all agreed to go to sleep and catch up tomorrow.

Sol tried to read Snow White to Jaron but Jaron would not allow.  
"NO! That's Kyris'! She'll read it to me when she gets back!" He frowned and crossed his arms in a sulk. Sol nodded in understanding and tucked him in.  
"Goodnight, boy." Sol said, kissing his crush's little brother.

Tonight, everyone would dream of Kyris coming home. Sol would dream of kissing her. Pennyweather would dream of laughing with her in class. Jaron would dream of her reading to him. And Luce would dream of holding her daughter in her arms again.

* * *

**Opinions? Thanks for reading and, just as a reminder, reviews make me go faster. Thanks to Ye Old Storyteller. You are kind of my favourite person at the moment. :)**


	14. The Districts - District 7

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me. **

**AN - These next few chapter is about the separate families of the Districts watching. The points of view will be Marcus' and Serena's mother, Xelia's parents. I've decided to scrap Glamour's family but it will still be a bit repetitive, so brace yourselves.**

* * *

**The Districts - District 7**

_**Serena's and Marcus' mother. **_

Hera Icasall sat numbly in her empty house, keeping her eyes glued to the screen as her two children came into view. She knew she should feel something but her heart couldn't. It couldn't ache or even beat. It was just...silent. Her beautiful children, the key-holders of her very soul were taken away from her.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Suddenly, Hera felt out of her body. Her eyes looked but didn't see - her ears heard but never listened. She saw herself sitting on the brown leather couch, still as a statue. She imagined herself turning towards the television and watching as Marcus carried the twelve year old to the outskirts of the forest the Serena being killed.

She imagined herself crying and whimpering. She imagined herself turning towards the still shell of herself and screaming at her, telling her to feel something - anything. Her shell began to cry - her watery eyes finally over flowing.

Why _her_?  
_Her_ children?  
_Her_ family?  
_Her _daughter?  
_Her _son?  
_Her_ husband?  
Why _her_?

Her shell walked to her phone and called Aurora - her children's mentor and demanded something. Aurora agreed almost immediately and, after offering her condolences before hanging up. She turned back to the TV just in time to see the white parachute fall down. The young man from District 12 handed it to Marcus and, when he opened, His mother and him simultaneously cracked a smile. He pulled the flower out, told something to the others before looking up into one of the cameras and smiling.

"Thank you mother. I love you." He said.  
"I love you too, sweetheart. Forever and always." She replied, as if he could hear her even from miles away. She was herself again, knowing that one child was still alive - and he would stay that way. For now, anyways.

* * *

**Well, what can I say for their mother? Not everyone can be strong. **

**Opinions? Thanks for reading and, just as a reminder, reviews make me go faster. Thanks to Ye Old Storyteller. You are kind of my favourite person at the moment. :)**


	15. The Districts - District 5

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me. **

**AN - These next few chapter is about the separate families of the Districts watching. The point of view will be Xelia's parents. LAST DISTRICTS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**The Districts - District 5**

_**Xelia's family** _

Xelia's parents sat in the large theater hall and watched on the big screen. The large hall was completely silent, watching the small twelve year old rise and the clock began to tick down.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Xelia's parents watched as she sprinted towards the bow, quickly setting it up before whirling around and shooting the District 2 boy in the throat. She whispered sorry before roughly pulling the arrow free. Artemis - the District 12 boy - gripped her hand and sprinted to the edge of the forest with her. They turned to see Kyris Bledrose - the District 12 girl - surrounded by the Careers. Artemis told Xelia something and she nodded quickly reloaded her arrow before letting it fly straight into Carsa - District 2.

She shot an arrow at Glamour, finishing her off and Aurum, Glamour's fellow tribute glared and ran towards her. Before, she could load another arrow, Aurum pulled out a throwing knife and sliced a cut in her forehead - the force, sweeping off her feet. Aurum was already there and got his sword a little way into her before Marcus - District 7 - spun him around and punched him in the face, knocking him out. He then picked Xelia and carried her in his arms - carrying her to where Artemis and Kyris was.

Suddenly, a screech filled the arena as Serena - Marcus' twin sister - was stabbed by the now-conscious Aurum.  
Wiress - Xelia's mentor called and told them that medicine was already on it's way to Xelia and not to worry. They watched the screen as the white parachute come down and Kyris opened the flask then poured the green liquid into Xelia's mouth. A few seconds later, Xelia's eyes flittered open.

"Welcome back, dear." Kyris said, quietly as she helped her up and put one arm over her shoulders - keeping her close to her. Xelia's mother gave a sigh of relief. _Well, at least someone will look after her_. She thought.

* * *

**AN - Sorry, these past two chapter were short and the Districts chapters are now officially over.**

**Opinions? Thanks for reading and, just as a reminder, reviews make me go faster. Thanks to Ye Old Storyteller. You are kind of my favourite person at the moment. :)**


	16. The First Night

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me. **

**AN - District chapters are over now :)**

* * *

**The First Night - Artemis **

As the sky dimmed, they began to feel the cold. Artemis thought of starting a fire but quickly ruled it out. They dug through their backpacks and found three sleeping bags. Kyris and Xelia were sharing one fast asleep while Marcus and Artemis were keeping watch.

"Do you think he's after us?" Marcus asked.  
"Who?" Artemis inquired.  
"Aurum." Marcus clarified. "We did humiliate him." Artemis shrugged and rubbed his arms for warmth.  
"He's all alone now, apart from the District 2 boy." He thought out loud. As he said that, a cannon went off. The boys looked up into the sky to see the District 2 boy's face up on the screen.  
"Speak of the devil." Marcus muttered. Kyris began to murmur in her sleep which caught their attention. "What would you do?" Marcus asked. "If she was in danger?"  
"Help her." Artemis answered immediately. "What else would I do?"  
"What happens if you're the last two tributes and have to kill each other?" Marcus asked. Artemis thought for a while before answering.  
"I can't kill her." He said. "So, I'll let her kill me." Marcus raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Why?"  
"These were all the questions I asked myself over the past week. I guess now I don't have to worry about that anymore - I have nothing else to do."  
"Sorry about Serena."  
"Shut up, please. I don't want to think about it." Marcus snapped. They lasped into silence before Artemis spoke again.

"Who would you most like to win, except yourself?" He asked. There was short silence before Marcus answered.  
"Xelia." He replied. "She's got her whole life ahead of her."  
"And, you don't?" Artemis asked. To this, Marcus had no answer except a small shrug.

"Artemis..." Kyris whispered in her sleep. Marcus waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Artemis shook his head and laughed, chucking a water bottle at him. But she was dreaming of him? Why? What was she dreaming about?  
Suddenly, her first-even breathes were now quick and laboured. They quickly came to a stop and her eyelids popped open.

**First Night - Kyris **

When Kyris fell asleep, she had a nightmare

_She was sitting on a cliff, enjoying the beautiful sunshine - here, she had no worries or cares.  
"Kyris!" She whipped her head around to see Serena, Marcus, Artemis and Xelia all standing together. Serena and Xelia wore white summer dresses whereas Marcus and Artemis wore black jeans and yellow T - Shirt. All of them were smiling happily.  
"Artemis..." She began to speak but was cut off as Xelia shoved saying,  
"Tag, you're It!" They all laugh as Kyris' friends ran off, taking the light with them._

_"Forget it, District 12 - I'm going to kill you." Aurum hissed as he pinned her down. It was the Grand Finale today, only her, Aurum and Artemis were left.  
"Artemis! Artemis, please, help me!" She screeched.  
"That's right, call Lover Boy - let me deal with both of you and be done with it." Aurum smirked and then did the unthinkable. With his free hand, he grasped her chin painfully and kissed her forcefully. She just wanted to die. Or at least throw up. She couldn't stand it! Thankfully, Aurum was pulled off her and Artemis began to strangle him.  
"How...dare...you?" Artemis hissed.  
"How do you know she didn't want it?" Aurum attempted to hiss back but it came out as a croak. Artemis' hands squeezed harder around his neck. Kyris watched as the light of Aurum's eyes began to drain out of him. Artemis got up slowly and turned to her, a mad glint in his eye.  
"Artemis?" She asked quietly as he stalked towards her with Aurum's sword. "Artemis?" She tried to run but she somehow nailed to the ground. She tried to scream but her lips were glued together. Artemis swung the sword at her and just when it was about to connect with her skin, everything went black, before she snapped her eyes open._

"Kyris, are you alright?" Artemis helped her out of the sleeping bag and sat her down.  
"It was just a nightmare." Kyris whispered almost to herself. Suddenly, a cannon went off. Then two. In the sky were the faces of the District 10 tributes. The rest of night continued in silence - until the dawn where there was one other cannon - for the District 11 girl.

* * *

**AN - I have my arm in a sling (and it is figuratively burning alive!) so my update might have some mistakes. What do you think of dream-Aurum's attitude, huh? Was that Kyris' subconsciousness speaking? **

**Opinions? Thanks for reading and, just as a reminder, reviews make me go faster. And, as always, thanks to Ye Old Storyteller.**


	17. Death Of A Friend

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Death Of A Friend - Artemis **

Everyone decided to move out of their makeshift camp as soon as possible to keep away from other tributes. They collected their provisions and weapons and began to hike.  
"Hey, what about these for food?" Xelia showed them berries and Artemis immediately knocked them out her hand.  
"Don't eat that!" Artemis told her. "It's called Nightlock."  
"Even the name sounds deadly." Marcus commented.  
"It is - very deadly." Kyris confirmed.

"Sorry." Xelia stared at her feet. Kyris wrapped an arm around her.  
"Let's go." Kyris said. A cannon went off and they looked up into the sky. The District 9 girl's face appeared in the sky and Kyris whistled then added. "There's only 7 of us left now - the Hunger Games are going to be over as soon as we thought."

"Sooner than you think." The District 11 boy sneaked up on them and threw his spear. Marcus dealt with him as his spear went through Xelia.

**Death Of A Friend - Kyris **

"No!" Kyris screamed. She caught Xelia as she fell. "Artemis, do something." Kyris begged, crying. She turned to him to see him shaking his head, looking helpless. "Don't shake your head, please! Please!" She begged again, her voice breaking. "You always have the solution to everything! All the time!"  
"Not all the time." He whispered. "Sorry." Kyris glared at him, beginning to feel angry.  
"Then what is the point of you!?" She screeched.

"Kyris!" Marcus scolded as Xelia spoke.  
"Kyris, sing to me." She whispered. Kyris looked down to her and smiled.  
"Come on, please - stay with us." She whispered back. Xelia smiled and shook her head, looking tired.  
"Please." She struggled to say. Kyris cleared her throat and began to sing.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please, don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night, dear,_

_When I was sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms,_

_When I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head,_

_And, I cried_

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please, don't take my sunshine away._

Kyris rocked back and forth as Xelia's eyes closed. The cannon went off and her body began to shake. Her eyes were glistening with tears. They were about to overflow. She scrambled away from the now dead 12 - year - old and began to run away. By the time, the boys found her, she wouldn't allow anyone to touch her or speak to her - she would scream at them every time they tried.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't happening.

* * *

**AN - MY ARM IS NOW FREE AND NO LONGER RESTRICTED IN BANDAGES! HALLE-FREAKING'-LUJAH! Now, dearies, about the chapter. How do you feel about Xelia's death, hm? And, I couldn't help but add a Doctor Who reference! Of course, thanks to Ye Old Storyteller! :) (Again - HALLE-FREAKIN'-LUJAH!) Now, I'm done. :D**


	18. Victors

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**A Sacrifice for The Victor - Artemis**

It's been two days and no deaths. Not one. Marcus and Artemis began to feel anxious. With only four of them left and three of them being allies, things would get difficult. Not to mention that Kyris' mind has shut down since Xelia's death. Finally, Marcus had enough of it.

"Kyris!" He snapped, shaking her.  
"Get off me! Fuck's sake, man." She tried to pull away but Marcus held on.  
"Snap out of it!" He hissed. "Yes, Xelia is dead. Now get over it!" He yelled. "You need to focus on surviving. You'll have more of a chance -"  
"I have no chance!" Kyris screamed. "None!"

"Both of you, stop it, stop it now!" Artemis came between them and Kyris glared at them and stalked off.  
"What's the fuck is up with her?!" Marcus seethed. "It's been two days! Fuck, I miss Xelia too, but she has to get a grip!" He shouted in her direction.  
"Have you even thought about this?" Artemis sighed. "It's just difficult for a girl - they're ruled emotionally, okay? And, her hormones are running wild now that the stress is getting heavier." Suddenly, Marcus' eyes glinted mischieviously.  
"Running wild, you say?" He muses. "Well, they're running wild in your direction, that's for sure." Marcus winked, suddenly becoming his cocky self again. Artemis laughed it off and went to go find Kyris. Surely if he could help Marcus back to normal - he could help Kyris.  
It wasn't long before he heard quiet sobbing.

"Forget it, District 12. I'm going to kill you." Aurum spoke. Aurum. He found her. He peered around to corner to see Aurum pinning her down, his sword a few inches away from her throat.  
"Artemis! Artemis, Marcus, help me!" She screamed. Aurum smirked at her before grasping her chin and forcing his lips on hers.

Artemis felt multiple things. First, he felt disgust, a gentleman should never do that. Second, he felt angry, how dare he? And third, he felt jealous. He shook his head and focused on the second feeling. Growling, he pulled Aurum off Kyris and pinned him against a tree, squeezing his hand around his throat.

"How dare you?" He hissed with effort.  
"How do you she didn't want it?" Aurum attempted to hiss back. Artemis' hand squeezed harder and, for the first time, in a long time, he felt happy. This felt good. Watching the light drain out of Aurum's eyes - it was worth killing for. Anyway, he deserved to die. It felt amazing - the sound of Aurum's dead body dropping to the ground. He needed more though.

He picked up his opponent's sword and turned. And grinning. Another one. He could kill her easily. So easily.

**A Sacrifice for The Victor - Kyris.**

No.  
No.  
No.  
This could _not_ be happening. Her nightmare was coming true. Artemis stalked towards her with the oh-so-familiar mad glint in his eyes. She pleaded to the normal part of him.

"Artemis." She begged. "Please, it's Kyris. Remember? The gymnast you shared the same Gym class with?" There was still no hint of no recognition in his hazel-and-blue eyes. She tried again. "The Mockingjay Girl? The one who couldn't wear high heels?" Still no recognition. "Artemis, please." By this time, Artemis swung the sword above his head and Kyris shut her eyes.

Waiting for impact.

Waiting to die.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Still waiting.

Hesitantly, she opened one eye then the other. Artemis was hunched over a figure. She carefully crept up on him to see a bloodied-up Marcus.  
"I'm really sorry." Artemis whispered. "I wish I could help you." He closed Marcus' eyes and then turned to Kyris with a sad expression. He opened his arms.

Kyris was suspicious. She didn't know who he is now...well, now he's crazy. He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He re-opened his eyes and she saw something she didn't recognise in anyone except for her father. It was the _Sorry _look. The look that you give the last person you see that you love, in any way. _Sorry, I'm doing this to you. _He held the sword with the point facing down.

Kyris caught on to what he was doing and lunged at him, trying to get the sword away from him.

"What are you doing?" She screeched as she pulled the weapon away and threw across the floor. "What the hell was that?"  
"There's only one winner!" Artemis shouted, reaching for the sword again. Kyris pulled him back.  
"We'll work something else out! Just stay there." She told him. Two cannons went off and there was an announcement.  
_  
__"Attention, tributes, attention, tributes. In honour of the rule change 10 years ago, this time and this time only, there once again two victors. Everyone, please, congratulate Kyris Bledrose and Artemis Fowl, victors, of the 84th Hunger Games!"_

Kyris couldn't believe it. Was that real? Did that just happen?  
"Yes, it did happen." Artemis said.  
"Did I say that out loud?" She asked, embarrassed.  
"Yes, you did." Artemis smirked his vampire smirk and Kyris knew he was back. She laughed and hugged him. A wave of relief flooded through her now it was finally over. No more deaths. No more cannons.

* * *

**I switched it around a bit as I found out I was completely and utterly stranded with this story if I killed Artemis. New thoughts? And, thanks to Ye Old Storyteller, as always.**


	19. Victors' Interview

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Victors' Interview - Artemis **

After three hours of re-caps, the interview started.

"Well, folks, wasn't it a great show this year?" Ceasar asked the audience after the opening music had ended. The audience cheered in agreement. "And, now, the two people you have _all _been waiting for - it's Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose!" The crowd cheered loudly again as they walked on to stage, all smiles before Artemis shook hands with Ceasar and Kyris kissed him on the cheek and they sat down. "So, Miss Bledrose, Mr Fowl, how are you both?"  
"We're good, thank you for asking." Kyris answered, still smiling.  
"Well, that's good to know. And, may I just say, you look beautiful, Kyris."  
"Thank you, Ceasar." She said. It was certainly true. Her ginger curls was loose in Damae's signature organised mess and she wore red lipstick with thick black mascara. Her dress was a simple white dress with gold heels and her necklace was still around her neck.  
"Artemis?" Ceasar asked. Both him and Kyris were looking at him expectantly.  
"Pardon?" Artemis asked back and the audience roared with laughter.  
"A little distracted, dear?" Ceasar teased, making Artemis _and_ Kyris blush. "I was just asking, when you were about to kill Kyris, what was going through your mind?" Ceasar asked again and suddenly the studio was so silent, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Erm, all I remember feeling..." _Erm? Artemis Fowl used erm? _"...I remember feeling good when I killed Aurum and all I wanted was kill again." Artemis glared at the floor as Kyris took his hand and squeezed it.  
"I apologise." Ceasar says before changing the subject. "What's next, Mockingjays? What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" He asks.

"Find my family, I guess and give my father back his ring." Artemis answered, messing around with the said ring on his finger.  
"Sounds great, and you, Kyris?" Ceasar asked.  
"Give my mother back her necklace and then...probably just sleep." Kyris answered.  
"Ah, just what you need at the end of the day." Ceasar commented.  
"Absolutely." She agreed.

"Now, what's next for you two as a couple?" Ceasar asked.

**Victors' Interview - Kyris**

"Say what?" Kyris blurted out.  
"Excuse me?" Artemis asked at the same time.  
"Well, you recognised as a couple now. Isn't that right?" Ceasar asked, looking confused. Kyris laughed nervously.  
"Oh, no...no, no, no, no...no. Just...him? No, no, really no...Just, erm, no." She babbled as Artemis smirked amused.  
"Really? Ten nos?" He asks.  
"No, he's not my type." Kyris shakes her head, blushing profusely.  
"Oh, you have a type?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I do." Kyris snaps back, indignant.

"Okay, okay, break it up. That's all we have time for, folks, so thank you and goodnight!" After they're clear, Ceasar starts laughing. "You two are like brother and sister." He comments before laughing and leaving. Kyris thought about what he said for a moment. Well, they had grown closer after everything they've been through.

After they were whisked away to President Snow's mansion where they were presented with a crown which he broke in half and put one on Artemis' head and the other on Kyris'. He was smiling but his eyes are as unforgiving as a snake's. The look Artemis and Kyris shared reassured her that they both thought that.

* * *

**AN- Just so you know, the story isn't nearly finished. We still have a revolution to get through :) Thanks goes to Ye Old Storyteller, as per usual.**


	20. Back Home

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

* * *

**Back Home - Artemis **

As soon as the interview was over, Artemis packed up his bags and met Kyris on the train where they were going to be taken home. As they watched the scenery passed, Kyris sighed.  
"What now, Mockingjay?" She asked Artemis.  
"Go home, and try to forget." He answered. "And you?"  
"Join the rebellion." She whispered, grinning proudly. "I refuse to raise a family in this." To Artemis, those words sounded strange coming from somebody her. Somebody younger than him already thinking of her future family. Kyris would make a great mother and a great wife. Strong, independent, kind - she would be someone to be proud to call their mother or wife. "...Join with me!" She grinned excitedly at him.  
"Pardon?" He asked.  
"Join the rebellion with me." She repeated. "Come on, think about it! We'll be an asset - working from the inside, like Katniss and Peeta!" She babbled.  
"N-No, Kyris, c-calm down..." He stuttered, only getting small words in Kyris' fast talking. "Kyris.. Kyris..Ky- _KYRIS! ENOUGH!_" He shouted. Kyris fell silent. "Grow up! I will do whatever pleases me, and if, you really want to be in the rebellions, _take it seriously_ and stop being such a child!" He stormed out of the car, leaving her in a shocked expression.

**Back Home - Kyris **

H-Huh? Artemis...talked _down_ her? He had never done that. He always spoke to her like an adult - on the same level as him. She felt shocked, then irritated...then downright furious again. How fucking _dare _he? She screamed out in frustration before storming out after him.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed at him when he found him.  
"What?" He sneered back. "You were being childish!"  
"At least I'm not a robot!" She shouted back.  
"As you can see, I'm perfectly human!" He gestured to himself.

"Oh, you think you're "perfectly human"? Then, what can you possibly think that is?!" She screamed again.  
"Hey! What's going on in here?" Peeta came in as Kyris continued screaming.  
"Being "perfectly human" is feeling bad, it's feeling pissed off, it's feeling scared and being able to do anything about it! It's feeling excited and seeing something so beautiful it makes you want to cry! Being "perfectly human" is being as _not_ perfect as possible!"  
"Kyris!" Peeta scolded her. He gripped her wrists. "Calm down. I agree with you but tell me what is going on?"

"I want to join the -" She begins to scream but quietens her voice down. "The rebellion. I get excited, sue me, and he shouts at me for being childish." She gave her version of events like a sulky child and sighed before going on. "But I was annoying him with all this talk about assets and undercover and all this other stuff I'm now embarrassed about." She turned to Artemis, mumbling out a sorry before running out.

**Back Home - Artemis **

"Artemis, she's sixteen. Leave her alone." Peeta says. Artemis sighed.  
"You sound like my father when I tease my brothers." He commented. Peeta didn't say anything as the train had come to a stop at District 12.  
Artemis and Kyris went out to wave to cheering crowds. Artemis saw his mother holding Myles and Beckett standing on his father's shoulders. He grinned and played with the ring on his finger. Kyris touched his hand and smiled.  
"Go on, I think you can go down and see them." She said. He ran downstairs quickly into his mother's arms and felt safe again.

"Oh, darling, I knew you'd come back safe." She said as she hugged him tightly.  
"Congratulations, son." Artemis Senior said, giving his son a one-armed hug.  
"Arty!" Beckett climbed down from his father's frame and clung to Artemis legs before Myles silently followed.

**Back Home - Kyris **

"Mom!" She screamed hugging her mother tightly."Oh my god!"  
"Oh, my baby! Look at you!" Her mom said hugging back. "You look so beautiful."  
"That she does." Sol came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She was spun around by him until he placed her down on her feet again and he kissed her again.

Oh. She frowned slightly. There was a small spark but there wasn't a full-blown set of fireworks - but, she was being ungrateful. She had _something_ - a small thing, but something nonetheless. Be grateful and take it.

"Babe!" She heard Pennyweather scream.  
"Kyris!" Jaron was in her arms in an instant with his arms firmly around his neck. Over his shoulder, Pennyweather kissed her cheek.  
"We've missed you, Ky!" Over her shoulder, she saw Artemis hugging his brothers. Their eyes met and she nodded, smiling before turning her attention back to her family and friends.

* * *

**AN- Sorry about the slow update - and the dull chapter. And there's a ****Beautiful Creatures reference.****Thanks, of course, to Ye Old Storyteller and thanks to NeleRosa. **


	21. Difference

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

**AN - I'm fast-forwarding this two years because, well, it would be a bit dull otherwise.**

* * *

**Difference - Artemis. **

**Capitol**

It had been two years since Artemis had last seen Kyris, but he hoped she was fine. After the Victory tour, she ran away, to join the revolution and leaving him trapped by the Capitol. At first, he felt betrayed - they had been, at the very least, good friends and she abandoned him. But after a few months, he decided to think logically. He still had Myles and Beckett. He still had Mother and Father. And Holly, Butler and Juliet. And Peeta and Haymitch were also there. Trapped by President Snow.

"Arty!" Holly knocked on his door and walked in. Her body language was strange.  
"What is it, Holly?" He asked quietly, gripping her shoulders.  
"President Snow." She whispered. "He's here." They ran to the study where Snow was waiting for him with his father.

"Ah, young Artemis." Snow smiled pleasantly. "May I speak with you in private for a moment?" They waited for Holly and Artemis Senior to leave before they sat down.  
"What may I help you with?" Artemis asked as he sat down in his father's seat.  
"It's not a "what", it's a who", Mr Fowl." Snow started. "Are you well?" He added.  
"As well as I'll ever be." Artemis answered. "And yourself?"  
"Quite well, considering what happened the other day." Snow answered mysteriously.  
"What, if I may, happened the other day?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
"Are you still in touch with Miss Bledrose, Artemis?" Snow asked him.  
"No. I haven't spoken to her in two years. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, there was an... assassination." Snow began.  
"Of who?" Artemis asked.  
"Demetrius Ravenwood. Head Gamemaker until very recently." Snow explained. "We have reason to believe Miss Bledrose assassinated Demetrius to send a message to us."  
"What message?" Artemis asked. Snow silently dropped down a photograph of Demetrius dead and written in red marker above him.

_You should have quit while you were ahead. _

"So, why did you come to me?" Artemis asked, feeling sick. He wasn't the same boy he was two years ago. He was different.  
"Well, I thought you could help me." Snow replied. "Like a double agent. Find Kyris and..._apprehend_ her and her friend Miss Everdeen as it were."  
"Why would I help you?" He asked, sharply.  
"So you won't have to bury your loved ones in coffins." Snow replied, just as sharp. Artemis thought it over a while.

"Fine. I'll do it - for my friends and family." He finally answered.  
"Excellent." Snow smirked.

**Difference - Kyris**

Meanwhile, an eighteen-year-old girl with ginger hair was hiding up in the stands of one of the Capitol's many theaters, awaiting the arrival of Claudius Templesmith. She used to be disturbed at the idea of killing people who were indirectly responsible for the Hunger Games - but now, she'd learnt to keep herself calm. She took a deep breath and positioned her rifle - with the stock firm against her shoulder - Claudius was about to walk in, she could feel it.

And, lo and behold, there he was. With his ridiculous haircut that used to make her laugh when she was younger. She close her left eye and kept her right eye open, looking down the rear sight, making sure that the tops of both front and rear sights are level with each other, and kept the rifle trained on Claudius.  
She took a deep breathe before holding it and pulling the trigger.

Everything else happen fast. She heard an ear-splitting crack as the bullet left and she watched as a crimson stain began to grow in the centre of Claudius' chest. She heard people screaming hysterically and somebody shouting out orders. Time to go.

She packed her rifle away and stuffed her hair in a cap before pulling on her jacket and walking out the building casually. Outside a car was waiting for her.  
"How did it go?" Sol asked her.  
"Fine." She replied, stiffly. "Let's get back." Sol sighed and sliding his hand behind her neck and pulling towards him, kissing her softly.  
"This isn't us, Kyris." He whispered.  
"It is now." She snapped back coldly, pulling away from him. "Now, drive." With another sigh, he started the car and drove in silence. They stopped by the hovercraft where Sol opened Kyris' door silently. She rolled her eyes and smiled falsely.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Forgive me? Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He laughed and kissed her.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." In the hovercraft, Kyris and Sol kept glancing at each other smiling. Only there was one difference. Kyris' smiles were cold. She wasn't the same girl she was two years ago. She was different.

* * *

**AN- Sorry I killed off Claudius. Someone had to go. Sorry for the slow update and thanks to Ye Old Storyteller and NeleRosa.**


	22. The Revolutionary

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

**AN - I'm fast-forwarding this two years because, well, it would be a bit dull otherwise.**

* * *

**The Revolutionary - Artemis. **

After Snow's visit, Artemis was zipped away in a hovercraft. He was dropped off a few miles off District 13 and was forced to walk the rest of the way. His suit became dusty and ripped and he had random cuts on his body. He looked like he just escaped the Capitol. Maybe that's what Snow wanted.  
Soon, he heard a gun cock.

"Put your hands up. Where I can see them." The shooter said. Artemis followed her orders.  
"I want to talk to Kyris Bledrose." He demanded. "Please..." He trailed off.  
"How do you know Kyris?" The woman asked.  
"She's my friend...or used to be. She left me in the Capitol with Katniss Everdeen." He explained.  
"Artemis?" The woman gripped his shoulder and spun him around. He recognised her as Kyris' friend - Pennyweather. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." He was about to tell her all about Snow - all about his threats and his plan - but then he remembered his family. "I...ran...they got my family...Kyris..." He fake-stuttered. Pennyweather lowered her gun.  
"Oh, you poor thing!" She gushed. "Come with me - I'll take you to Kyris." They walked to her Jeep where she gave him her canteen.

Once they reached a building, Pennyweather knocked on the door.  
"Go right in." She told him.  
"Thank you." He replied as she left.

The door flew open and there, in uniform, was Kyris.  
"Hello again, Kyris."

**The Revolutionary - Kyris.**

Kyris did the first thing she could think of. She slammed the door in his face.  
"Kyris. What is it?" Her mother asked.  
"Artemis...he's here!" She choked out.  
"Oh! How nice!" Her mother said, clapping her hands together. "Well, he needs to come in right away." She opened the door before Kyris could protest and ushered Artemis in.

"Oh dear! What happened to you?! I'll fetch you some water. You're shaking!" Her mother babbled as she left the room to the kitchen. Her mother had left them alone. Why? _Mom! _Kyris chastised her mother under breath before looking up to look at the boy who nearly swung a sword at her two years earlier. She took time to notice his appearance.  
"What the hell happened?" She blurted out. Crap. There goes the silent treatment plan she had forming.  
"Um, they beat me up but I ran. They have my family, Kyris! They have Peeta and Haymitch and Holly and..." He trailed off.

"I don't want you here." She said truthfully. "I don't want to help you. I don't want the past to catch up with me. And I don't want to back there. Ever." But then she sighed and added. "But, it seems like what I want isn't on the top of anyone's wishlist right now."  
"I don't want to pressure you." Artemis whispered. "But I need you to help my family." Kyris was silent after that, contemplating. She could help him, she could save his family - easily. She could stop Snow, she could. She can.

"OK, we'll go talk to President Coin after you've cleaned up." She finally said. She got up, walking through the kitchen. "Mom, don't ever do that ever again." She warned before stomping up to her room.

* * *

**AN - The chapter is a bit boring but, as ever I would like your opinion and thanks to Ye Old Storyteller, of course.**


	23. Truths

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. Only the Bledroses and other tributes except for Artemis belong to me.**

**AN - I'm fast-forwarding this two years because, well, it would be a bit dull otherwise.**

* * *

**Truth****s - Artemis.**

What was he doing? What else _could _he do? He stood dutifully and silently as Kyris explained the "situation".

"President -"  
"No! We can't trust him." Coin pointed at him.  
"I trust him!" Kyris argued. "Look, I've been in the Capitol many times before. Take the van, get everyone together, then come back. It's a simple in and out mission."  
"Transporting eight people out of a heavily guarded city isn't _a simple in and out mission_. It's a death sentence." Coin snapped back.  
"Alma!" Kyris yelled, using Coin's first name. "I'm going whether you like it or not." She carried on. "I am_ not_ going leave Artemis' family and friends behind. Nor will I leave Peeta and Haymitch. And I trust Artemis with my life - _please_." She begged. Coin sighed, dropping back into her seat.

"Fine. Take three people, just in case." She then shifted her cold eyes to Artemis. "If this is a trick to capture our best people, you will find yourself regretting it, Mr Fowl." He almost blurted out everything there and then between their words, they had made him feel like the worst person in the world. Kyris trust him with her life. He didn't think he could survive the hate that he bring upon himself in a few mere hours.

Although, Snow was the main villain in the whole scheme - Artemis felt as if he was signing her death warrant. He almost blurted everything out there and then - but he kept quiet as they both walked back to the temporary Bledrose residence.  
As soon as the door was shut, Kyris turned to Artemis.  
"Tell me the truth - the _proper_ truth." She hissed. "I know you're lying."

**Truths - Kyris**

"I'm not!" Was the impulsive answer. "I am." Kyris was furious and pushed him into a chair.  
"Start talking!" She yelled. "I just defended you! I just let you begin to let me into a trap! Why? _Why?_"  
"I don't mean to hurt you!" He started. "He told me to find you and Katniss and bring you back or he'll put my loved ones under gravestones!"

"Who said that to you, Artemis?" Kyris whispered, infinitely calmer.  
"President Snow." He answered, quickly, obviously scared of her. Kyris allowed herself a small smile before returning to her former self.  
"How could you not tell me this?! I _needed_ to know this!" She hissed.  
"I-I...please, Kyris...I-I'm sorry -"  
"Shut up!" She shouted. "Shut up! Shut up!_ Shut up!_" She repeated, covering up her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She took several deep breathes before opening her eyes and turning back to him. "Get out. Please, just for now. I need you to get out." Her revelation had hit her like a bolt out of the blue - Artemis had performed the ultimate betrayal.

"Well, now you know how I felt when you left me!" He yelled, shooting up out of his seat.  
Had she said that out loud?  
"Yes, you did!" Artemis yelled again.  
Oh. She always seemed to do that around him.  
"I guess you do." He replied, now smirking. Kyris began to think differently - she was a sixteen - year - old girl again in high heels, a white dress and a golden jacket with wings on.

_"Come on! Places, you two!" Andromeda pushed Artemis onto the chariot and Kyris made her way slowly, keeping her eyes glued on to her feet and her arms out for balance. Finally, she reached the chariot and Artemis held his hand out to help her on. She took it gratefully and he grasped her elbow with his other hand as she picked up dress and slowly stepped onto the chariot._  
_"Thank god I made it in one piece." She sighed with relief._  
_"I had money on both sides if I'm honest." Artemis teased. She smiled and blushed as the door opened and the horses began to trot around the Parade route. _

Then she did something she hadn't done in ages - she cried. Sobbed and shook. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, ducking her head in.  
"Please, don't cry. Why are you crying, Kyris?" Artemis asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't call me that! She screamed. "I'm not Kyris!"  
"Then who are you?" He asked, Kyris could hear him smiling.  
"This evil, vile killing machine!" She sobbed. "I'm not her! I'm not _her_!" Artemis surprised her by laughing. "W-why are you laughing?" She asked.

"You. You're utterly ridiculous." He said. "You may not be Kyris completely but bits of her is still here." He laughed again. "You're still as fiery and snappy as hell. That hasn't changed. And, you still have that half-smirk you always were when you know someone's right but don't want to admit it. You still have those eyes and the exact same amount of freckles you had when I last saw you." Artemis reassured her.

"Do you remember Andromeda and Damae?" She asked, thinking of their ex-stylists.  
"Of course." Artemis smiled. "First time I saw Andromeda, she barged in prattling on about being in a meeting on the other side of the building and that she had run all the way to meet me as nobody told her I was there." He said.  
"I kept calling Damae "sir", so he got infuriated - it made him sound old." She giggled a bit, remembering her first meeting.  
"I'm slightly curious." Artemis asked.  
"About what?" Kyris asked, cautious.

"Do you remember our first dinner all together? When you and Katniss kept whispering to each other and Effie made that remark about all people from the Seam being animals?" He asked.  
"Of course. I was so angry at her." She smiled again.  
"What did you and Katniss whisper about?" Uh oh.  
"You don't want to know." She whispered.  
"That bad?"  
"Worse." She muttered darkly.

The rest of the afternoon carried on like that. "Do you remember...?"s and "Remember when...?"s were exchanged until Kyris finally sighed.  
_  
_"All of this feels like a thousand years ago."  
"Yes." Artemis simply agreed.

"Guys, come on, dinner's ready!" Kyris' mother stuck her head through the door and the two friends quickly followed.

* * *

**AN - Come on, they need a bit of time to catch up! You can't blame me. Thanks to Ye Old Storyteller, of course, for blantantly lying and saying the last chapter was good - as always I appreciate your reviews :D**


	24. Showdown

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.**

* * *

**Showdown - Artemis. **

"Artemis, are you ready?" Kyris asked him as she walked into his substitute room.  
"Yes." He answered stiffly. He, along with Kyris, Katniss, Pennyweather and Sol were all about to walk into Snow's trap - and he couldn't help but be nervous. Of course, Kyris read him like a book and took his hands in hers.  
"Hey. Don't worry." She reassured him. "Everything will be fine." They hugged each other quickly before saying their goodbyes to Kyris' family and leaving to meet up with the others on the outskirts of District 12.

"Kyris." Sol stormed up to them, giving Artemis a glare before forcing his lips on Kyris'. Artemis noticed her body language was strange but why would it be? Kyris herself had told him that her and Sol had been together since they got back from the Hunger Games two years ago - and that their mothers were even talking about a wedding. So why should she feel uncomfortable about kissing her future husband. But still, she was stiff and her fists were clenched as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Um, Sol." She said, pulling out of his reach. "Let's go." She turned to Pennyweather and Katniss. "You two take the car - then me, Sol and Artemis will follow in after you give the all-clear." They both nodded.  
"Sure thing, Ky!" Pennyweather seemed a little too excited about her first real mission. As a trainee doctor, it was rare she got to see a real mission. All she did that was even close to combat was hauling a gun around the perimeter of District 13 for an hour everyday.  
"Be careful, guys." Katniss warned. "Expect an attack as soon as you get _near_ the Capitol. They drove off in a car that could fit in the Capitol, leaving a walkie-talkie with the other three.

"Now we wait." Kyris said, sitting down on a rock.

**Showdown - Kyris **

Waiting was tiring. She was about to start daydreaming when she felt Sol's hand creeping up her thigh.  
"Hey!" She yelled, standing straight up, slapping his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself!" Sol put his hands up and had a confused look on his face.  
"Why not?!" He hissed, yanking her hand into his sharply. Kyris yelped from the pain - why was Sol doing this?  
"No!" She screamed. "Get the fuck away from me!" She tried pulling her hand away but her wrist stung when she tried.  
"_Why not?!_" Kyris didn't get to answer that as Sol was suddenly thrown away from her...by Artemis.

"She said no!" He snarled, which wasn't like him at all.  
"What is it to do with you?" Sol snarled back.  
"She's a human being! She's not your little toy!" Kyris flinched at his words.  
"She will be whatever _I _want her to be!" Sol hissed.  
"Hey-!" She began but the next thing she knew Sol was on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose.  
"You will never talk about her in that degrading way _ever _again, do you understand me?!" Artemis yelled at him. Sol answered with a poisoning glare and he shot straight up.  
"Both of you, stop it!" Kyris stepped between them and put each hand on their chests as the walkie-talkie sparked into life.

_Kyris, it's all clear! There were some celebrations going around for the Games but it's over now. You can go on ahead. We'll wait for you here. Over._

With a nervous glance at each boy on either side she reached for the walkie-talkie.

"Pennyweather, we're heading out now. Do you know the place? Over."

_Indeedy, we do. See you guys in a few - come along quickly now! Over and out. _

"Both of you." She started turning back at them. "Either of you act like complete animals again, I will chuck out you _both_ onto the road and I will leave you there. Do you understand me?" She asked, fully serious.  
"Yes." They both answered. They all got into the van and Kyris sighed, dreading the journey.

* * *

**AN - Dra-ma! What do you think of Sol and Artemis' not-quite-that-good-a-fight fight? As ever, I would like your opinion and thank you to NeleRosa. Your review has given me a boatload of ideas! I thank you!**


	25. Almost-Flirting Fowl

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.**

* * *

**Almost-Flirting Fowl - Artemis. **

To stop them from killing each other, Kyris sat in between the two boys. Sol drove as Artemis looked absently out the window and Kyris fiddled with the radio.  
"Stop that!" Sol finally snapped at her when she couldn't find a decent song. She glared at him before reaching for something in the glove department and throwing it on his lap.  
"Here, take some, make you feel better." She snarled before looking out the windscreen. When Artemis realised what it was, he was shocked. Kyris did _drugs_? A few moments passed in awkward silence before Artemis spoke up.

"Two hydrogen atoms walk into a bar.  
One says, 'I think I've lost an electron.'  
The other says, "Are you sure?"  
The first replies, 'Yes, I'm positive…'"

Which was welcomed by laughter from the girl next to him.  
"Oh, I get it!" She laughed. "Oh my god, what about this? Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married. The ceremony wasn't much, but the reception was excellent." Artemis clapped his hands in appreciation.  
"Not bad." He complimented. "Not bad at all."  
"It's old." Sol complained.  
"Shut it, Sol." Kyris snapped as they came to a stop on the outskirts of the Capitol where Katniss and Pennyweather were waiting.

"Hey, we thought you never get here." Pennyweather said as she walked up to them.  
"Yeah, there was some disagreement on the way." Kyris replied as Artemis scoffed quietly. _Some disagreement_? That was an understatement. Apparently, Pennyweather had the same thought as she rolled her eyes knowingly.  
"Okay. Me and Pennyweather will stay here - just whistle if you're in trouble." Then she whistled her four-note song as demonstration. Kyris nodded and the three all got back in the van again.

**Almost-Flirting Fowl - Kyris **

"Okay, boys." Kyris said firmly as they reached the Capitol. "We're in the snakepit. So, we need to work together - and no petty quarrels. Am I understood?"  
"Very clearly." Artemis answered.  
"Absolutely." Sol answered, a second after.  
"Good." Kyris said, closing the topic. "Now, me and Artemis will go fetch everyone and we'll come back - you make sure we have a quick getaway." She commanded, pointing to Sol. He nodded moodily and stormed off back into the van. Kyris rolled her eyes. Men. She turned to the raven-haired man next to him and chastised herself. Not all men are the same - Artemis wasn't.

"Kyris?" Artemis said when he caught her staring at him. She dropped her eyes to the floor and blood rushed to her head.  
"Let's go." She muttered.  
"What is it, Bledrose? Am I too_ irresistible_ for you?" He teased her. Instead of glaring and snapping back at him - like she normally would - she just stared at him in awe. Did Artemis Fowl almost..._flirt_? "What is it?" He asked.  
"Are you flirting with me, Fowl?" She asked, sarcastically. He stared into her eyes - blue and hazel into green - and smirked. "Well, I have picked up a few tricks in my time. I am 20."  
"Alright, Casanova - let's go walk into your little trap." Kyris joked. She put on aviators and tucked her hair into her cap, then applying the sticky red lipstick she always hated wearing. When Artemis raised an eyebrow she just shrugged and walked confidently through the streets of the Capitol.

They walked in silence for a while until Artemis started to snicker.  
"What's funny, Fowl?" She asked him.  
"I still think of you as the young sixteen year old who couldn't stand high heels." He explained. "Seeing you like this just reminds me you're not."  
"Is that good or bad?" She asked, nervously, keeping her eyes to the ground and biting her lower lip.  
"It's a bit of both." Artemis replied, taking the diplomatic answer.  
"Well, it's the same for me!" She muttered defensively. "Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were almost the same height as me - now, look at you, you're a giant!" She giggled, gesturing towards his height. He was heads-and-shoulders taller than everyone he passed.

"Through here - that's where Snow's meant to catch you." Artemis whispered pointing to an alleyway. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Kyris."  
"Don't be." She reassured him before putting out her hand. "Ready?" She asked. Artemis looked at her hand for her while before holding it tightly.  
"As ready as I will ever be." He whispered before walking with her through the alleyway.

"Wasn't there meant to be a load of people ready to capture me here?" Kyris asked incredulously.  
"Yes, actually, there was." Artemis replied, looking around confused. In the corner of her eye, she tilted her head gradually to get a clearer picture. It was a Peacekeeper. His weapon wasn't for Kyris - it was aimed at Artemis.  
"No!" She shouted as she pushed in front of Artemis, taking the bullet.

The pain hurt. It seared straight through Kyris. She screamed as she fell to the gorund, gripping the place in her stomach where the bullet hit. "Kyris!" She heard someone shout faintly. " Kyris, please, wake up. Please, for me, please!" The voice was clearly distressed. "Pennyweather! Sol! Anyone! Please, come in!" The voice was getting fainter, Kyris strained her ears to hear what was happening. "It's Kyris, she was shot! I've stopped the bleeding" The voice was barely audible now but she caught snippets as it disappeared. "...no...please, get here...it's going to be okay...wake up..." Everything eventually went black and she felt herself slipping.

* * *

**AN - I won't apologise about the geeky jokes because I get them and I think they're funny - but please, don't let that put you off reviewing - also, what will happen to Kyris? Maybe Nelerosa might need some tissues...(THANKS, NELEROSA AND YE OLD STORYTELLER!)**


	26. I'm Back, Baby

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.**

* * *

**I'm Back, Baby - Kyris **

As Kyris regained consciousness, she thought she was in heaven. But when, gradually, she began to feel pain she knew it wasn't heaven - far too uncomfortable.  
"...She's waking up, Doctor." She heard a woman say.  
"Good. I want you to inform Artemis - he must be sick with worry." An older woman's voice said.  
"But Doctor..." The younger started.  
"Now, Pennyweather."

"Penny...?" Kyris tried to call out but her voice rasped as she tried.  
"Kyris?" She felt something warm grip her arm. "I'm right here. Doctor Grey, I think I should stay here." There was an exasperated sigh before a click. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was blinded by light before focusing on Pennyweather. "Hiya, babe." She smiled before sitting in the plastic chair next to the bed.  
"Hey. So what's up?" Kyris asked attempting to sit up but failing. "Crap."  
"Here." Pennyweather played the bed remote until Kyris was sitting up. "Are you okay? It was quite a hit you took."  
"I'm good." Kyris brushed off the slight pain that occured when she shrugged and carried on. "At least it was just one bullet this time." She teased, grinning. "Where's Artemis?" She asked.  
"Probably on his way down here right now. He's been worried sick, babe. Honestly, he looks so lost - the boy was going crazy without you." Pennyweather explained with a sombre expression.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A week, maybe two." She replied. "It's been hard to tell - I've missed you so much, I didn't bother with things like the time." Now that she'd mentioned it, Kyris noticed she was thinner, paler and there was dark circles around her eyes.  
"Oh, Penn, I'm so sorry." She whimpered. She opened her arms out as Artemis burst through the door clumsily.

**I'm Back, Baby - Artemis **

"Penn, can you give us a minute?" Kyris asked, quietly, lowering her arms. Artemis didn't allow himself to break eye contact with her - what if she disappeared? He sat next to her on the bed. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. He clung to her tightly, if he was dreaming, he wanted it to last as long as possible. "Hey." She sniffed as she pulled away from him. "What's wrong? Where's the snappy remark or that famous smirk?" She teased. "Come on, give me something here." Artemis had to laugh at that. She had probably been to hell and back and she was talking as if it were a normal day.  
"I'm still in shocked, give me a moment and I will get back to you." He told her. To that, she raised her arms with her palms faced up.  
"Praise the heavens! He speaks!" She joked.  
"OK, that's enough." He chastised, pulling her arms down.

"So, miss me?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"More that you know." He replied, deadly serious.  
"Well, I'm back, baby! So there's no getting rid of me now." She laughed. He just stared at heart monitor. The past three weeks had been torture for Artemis. He had blamed himself for Kyris getting shot and that guilt had drove him crazy. If it weren't for his twin brothers needing him, he would've let the guilt consume him. "He killed my parents and friends." He told her casually. "Juliet, Butler and Holly as well. All of them. Myles, Beckett, Haymitch and Peeta and a few others got out through. Peeta's with Katniss."  
"Artemis, I - " She choked on her words, looking confused. "Myles and Beckett are still here." She offered up, unsure.  
"Yes. They are." He replied, monotonously. Just then, Doctor Grey walked in with a clipboard.

"Miss Bledrose. How d'you feel?" She asked, smiling warmly and speaking in her comforting southern drawl.  
"Mentally, I'm fine - I couldn't be happier. Physically, I feel like I've been been ran over by a tank - especially in the chest area." Kyris explained quickly.  
"Well, this time tomorrow you'll be home and reasonably happy." She replied, her smile suddenly fading. "Which is the good news." Artemis gripped Kyris' hand as he watched her face drain. She wasn't ready to hear this. Not yet.  
"And, the bad news, which I suddenly feel is coming...?"Kyris prompted her.  
"Doctor. I think I should be the one to tell her." Artemis got up and said firmly leaving no room for discussion. Doctor Grey just huffed and walked out.

"Tell me what? Artemis? Tell me _what_?" She rambled. "Tell me!" The heart monitor began to beep quicker, worrying Artemis.  
"Kyris, you need to calm down." He warned gripping her shoulder.  
"No, what I _need _is for you to tell me whatever it is I need to know." She almost sounded as if she was begging.  
"Okay, Kyris. I'm going to give it to you straight." He said, steeling himself. "Sol is dead."

* * *

**AN - OK, I wasn't giving a slow update on purpose - I got grounded on Friday, then it was my birthday on Saturday (Happy birthday me!) then I was still grounded on Sunday so this is my first time on the laptop in three days.(THANKS, NELEROSA AND YE OLD STORYTELLER!)**


	27. Awkward Conversations

**Artemis Fowl and Kyris Bledrose are the tributes of District 12 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. What happens when the odds aren't in their favour?**

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.**

* * *

**Awkward Conversations - Artemis **

He waited patiently as Kyris registered the information. He could almost see the clogs turning in her head.  
"How?" She asked quietly.  
"He was captured by Snow and hung for treason to the Capitol." Her head snapped up towards him with an odd expression in her eyes. Did she blame him? Was she mad?  
"No, Arty, I'm not mad." He must have said that out loud then. She shifted until her head was on his shoulder. "I'm just...surprised. But I think it must have been a kindness to him - he's been tormented for so long, it's hurt seeing him slowly turn into something he wasn't. He was so lovely in the beginning, Arty. Showered me with flowers, told me he loved me everyday, but gradually he'd just...stopped. He hadn't told me he loved me for almost a year. I never pushed it because I knew he did - he just wanted me to feel safe before I felt loved." She sighed and lifted her head - just inches away from Artemis. "I'm sorry I left you, Arty. I...just wanted us all safe, free - not giving a damn about what everyone else thought or said. I was going to come back, Arty - I know it's pathetic but I was."  
Artemis was silent throughout her speech until she said that. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. The beeping around them sped up but he ignored it.  
"I know, Kyris. I tried to be mad at you - tried to hate you - but I couldn't. I knew you wouldn't leave. Holly said it was childish for me to be angry at you." He said sincerely, looking into her eyes.  
"You know I won't leave you." She whispered.

**Awkward Conversations - Kyris **

Her heartbeat increased. He was so close - all she had to do was lean closer and her lips would meet his. Artemis must have realised this as he pulled away.  
"Kyris." He groaned. The rejection hit her like a tidal wave but she tried to stifle it as best she could.  
"I w-want my mom." She stuttered quietly, taking a sudden intense interest in the white wall in front of her. She heard Artemis sighed and watched him as he left. Once her mother and brother walked in, she cleared her face and tried to seem cheerful. Artemis would have to wait.

...

"Kyris?" She hadn't heard from Artemis in a few days - since she was discharged from hospital - so the sight of him standing in her doorway pleased her immensely.  
"Hiya!" She beamed, sitting up on her bed. "Good to see you."  
"Yes, I apologise for leaving without saying goodbye the other day." He said.  
"Already forgotten." She brushed it aside as Artemis looked as if he wanted to say something else. "You okay? You look conflicted."  
"Conflicted?" He asked. "Yes, I suppose I am."  
"Come on then. Give it to me." Kyris said folding her legs underneath her and leaning her chin on Artemis' shoulder. "Come on - you know you can't keep secrets from me." She teased. Artemis just smiled and looked away.  
"It's a bit uncomfortable and embarrassing." He began. "I just wanted to know...the other day in the hospital...were you about to kiss me?" He stuttered as Kyris fell back, blushing.

"Oh god, was it really _that _obvious?" She moaned. Artemis just shrugged nervously. "Urgh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"Neither did I." Artemis said. "Just I was talking to Pennyweather's father and he said just to come straight out with it and that if it wasn't true, ju-"  
"Wait, wait, wait. You took girl advice from Godfrey Parkinson?" She asked incredulously. No wonder he was a mess. She burst out laughing and the tension vanished. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! I have to tell Penn about this!"

"Kyris! Back to the subject!" Artemis smiled.  
"Sorry. It's just so funny. Anyway, what does this mean now?" She asked, her smile fading. The possibilities...more like fantasies - like he would ever choose her, especially when she failed to save Holly and his parents." She sighed, so depressed, she missed his sentence.  
"Huh?" She asked.  
"I said, I'm sorry I have to ask this but do you still want to kiss me?" She contemplated lying, but what good would that do? Anyway, she wanted nothing more that.  
"Yes, I do want kiss you. Very much." She answered, looking him in the eye. "Do you want kiss me?" She asked him, bluntly. This wasn't exactly the time for subtlety.  
"Yes. Yes, I do." He answered, blushing. They both smiled and looked away - the mood had changed from honest to downright awkward. What happens now?  
"So, should we...?" Kyris trailed off, blood rushing to her face. "Um, sorry, forget about it - b-but if you want to, it's fine."  
"Kyris." Artemis leaned in and hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek. _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_ She chanted inside her head. He was going to kiss her. Crap. Crap. Crap.

* * *

**AN - OK, thanks to NeleRosa for pushing me about the kiss otherwise, I'd never of done it and thanks again to Ye Old Storyteller for reviewing. Yeah, that's all.**


	28. Entertainment

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.**

**AN - KISSY KISSY! (I'm _such _a child...so awkward...)**

* * *

**Entertainment - Artemis**

What was he doing? He'd shatter his friendship with Kyris. But then again he never risk things with Holly - and he regretted that they never got past more than friends. Not that he regretted being with Kyris now. Oh, right - Kyris was still waiting for him to kiss her. Her eyes closed and tilted her head slightly to the left.  
_I guess that means I'm on the right then._ Suddenly, Kyris sighed and pressed her lips to his. _She must have grown impatient.  
__Of course, she did!  
An inner voice? Now, it decides to show up. Where were you the past twenty years?  
You're still kissing Kyris, remember? Concentrate!  
Oh, right. I remember. Give me a break. One kiss - I've only ever had one kiss!  
Here's your second one, help her out, she's doing all the work at the moment._

Artemis decided to take his new inner voice's advice and kissed Kyris back. His hand sneaked into her hair and, without noticing, of course, had pushed her back so he was lying on top of her on her bed. She pulled away slightly to take a breathe and returned to his lips.  
"Kyris." He muttered, pulling back and grinning like an imbecile. He took in her appearance before speaking again. Her lips were swollen and red, her hair slightly disheveled, her clothes creased and her eyes sparkled. She seemed happy. Was she happy? "Was that okay?" To that she laughed and hugged him tightly.  
"Much, much more than_ okay_, Arty." She breathed into his neck and kissed it.

"Well, I've never anything so hot in my life." Both their heads snapped towards the figure leaning against the _door._  
_"Penny!"_ Kyris snapped, looking annoyed. "At what age did we learn to knock?"  
"Easy - never did. Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to hang out but I can see that you're_ more_ than entertained." She teased. "Hi, Arty."  
"Shut up, Penn." She glanced at Artemis before jumping off the bed and snatching Pennyweather's arm and running out the door saying, "I have the funniest thing to tell you, stay right there, Arty."

**Entertainment - Kyris**

"What is it, Ky? Quickly, the suspense is killing me!" Penn exclaimed.  
"You know why Artemis was here?" Kyris began.  
"Duh! To get into your tight little panties - and, by the looks of it, he was almost there as well!" She teased as Kyris smacked her arm.  
"Shut up, get your head out the gutter." She scolded. "And, no, he was _not_." Maybe he was? No, Artemis is a gentleman - he'd never have those kind of intentions. "He came because..." She stopped when she saw Penny shaking with barely contained laughter and realised what she said. "Urgh, no! Head, gutter, out! Anyway, you remember your father..."  
"Yes, he _does_ sound familiar." Penn teased again.  
"He and little Arty had a chat -"  
"No_ freakin'_ way! Dad did not give Artemis _girl_ advice! Urgh, tell Artemis I am _so_ sorry! Oh my_ god_, Dad!" She scolded as if he was here. "Wait until I get back! Did Artemis repeat anything he said?"  
"Nope." Kyris lied but she was never seen Penn so angry - it was no where near the entertainment she could be having with Artemis though...  
"Argh, he must have been a goddamn mess! Wait until I get a hold of that man's neck!" She wrung her hands in motion as if she already did have a hold of that man's neck.  
"Yeah, so go on, off you pop." Kyris made shooing motions. "I have important business to take care of."  
"Of course, _very_ important business." Penn wiggled her eyebrows and left.

* * *

**AN - Again, thanks to NeleRosa for pushing me about the kiss otherwise, I'd never of done it and thanks again to Ye Old Storyteller for reviewing. Yeah, that's all.**


	29. Wooden Swords

**Disclaimer - No copyright infringement intended. You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.**

**AN 1 - I still need a beta author, please can someone help me please?  
**

* * *

**Wooden Swords - Artemis **

"I forbid it!" Coin slammed her hand down on her desk and Artemis flinched slightly. After spending some more time with Kyris and her family, Artemis had left his brother in Ms Bledrose's care and they came to President Coin's office.  
"President, I -" Kyris started, keeping her hand tightly with Artemis'.  
"No, not at all! I was lenient with Sol but...him!" She jabbed a finger at him, looking as if she was pointing to a rat.  
"You're not my mother!" Kyris argued back.  
"You will hold your tongue." Coin snapped.  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Artemis barked at her. "You don't have the right." And, with that Kyris stormed out the office with him in tow.

"We made a mistake in going there." Kyris began as soon as she entered the doorway of her home. "I knew Coin wouldn't accept this." She gestured between the two of them and sighed. Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.  
"We knew she was going to react this way, ignore it." He said, not quite sure what else to say. Artemis was never good at comforting people. Kyris smiled and leaned towards him, placing a light kiss on the corner of his lips.  
"I'll go fetch your brothers." She said, leaving him there smiling. He didn't know what was acceptable with Kyris or with any girl - he'd never dated anyone. So Kyris decided to take the lead for a while and be the one to initiate any personal displays of affection. Just until he could pick it up.

_Weakling._ His new inner voice retorted.  
_She doesn't mind. _Artemis argued back.  
_What made you think you'd ever be good enough for Kyris? _It asked.  
_She thinks I'm good enough for her. _He replied.  
_How do you know? _He was beginning to hate his inner voice. It was making him doubt his and Kyris' relationship - something that was not acceptable in any way.

"Arty!" Myles and Beckett ran to him, beaming widely. "Guess what we did today?" He knelt to their height.  
"I don't know. Can you tell me?" He said.  
"Well, Aunt Luce let us and Jaron play soldiers and she made us these wooden swords!" Myles said and they show off the immaculate swords.  
"They look good, don't they, Arty?" Beckett asked quietly. Artemis nodded and stared at Kyris in disbelief. She laughed before speaking.  
"Dad taught me and my mom how to make them before he died because we loved playing soldiers - it was my favourite game. 'Sides, they needed to distract me from making necklaces of rope." She explained before turning to the boys. "Why don't you two leave them here? You can play with Jaron tomorrow." The boys agreed and passed her the swords.

"Come on, boys." Artemis shooed them out the door. Kyris kissed him again before saying goodbye and shutting the door.

**Wooden Swords - Kyris **

"Kyris, about Artemis..." Kyris' mother started after they had sent Jaron to bed.  
"What about him?" She asked absently as she washed the dishes.  
"You know I love him like a son. Him and his little brothers are _so _sweet." Her mother started. "But he seems...a little too old for you." To this, Kyris giggled.  
"Oh, Mom...it's only two years apart. You wouldn't have minded if I was sixteen and he was eighteen now, would you?" Mrs Bledrose shook her head quickly. "So why should it matter now?" Kyris added.  
"It doesn't matter, honey. I'm just being a silly old woman." Kyris didn't think she was old or being silly. Her mother was quite young, bearing in mind she had two children and was a widow. But, of course, her parents had married very early, barely twenty, and then two years later came Kyris. The two women said goodnight to each other after that, but as the house was quiet and peaceful, Kyris was very restless.

Kyris had never thought about her father much, he was the best father there was, she guessed but it hurt far too much to think about it. She thought about the time she went hiking with him in the forest.

_She was a short girl of seven years, not even four feet tall, but as she gripped her father's hand, she couldn't be scared. Her father smiled down at her and looked up to the trees and began to sing.  
_

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
__  
She listened in awe as she heard the tune repeated through the forest.  
"Daddy, what's happening?" She asked, her father. He looked down at her with his green eyes and ginger hair that she inherited. She had her father's looks while Jaron, a little over a year old held brown eyes with black hair like her mother.  
"It's the mockingjays, Kyris. Have I told you about the mockingjays, sweetie?" He asked, kneeling down to her height. She shook her head and he picked her up pointing towards the sky. "Well, the Capitol made birds called jabberjays, who could repeat human conversations. But that didn't work out so the Capitol left all the jabberjays in the forest to leave them to die."  
"But that's horrible!" She exclaimed.  
"Ah, I know, sweetie, just listen - the jabberjays fell in love with the mockingbirds in forest and created a brand new species. The mockingjays! They couldn't repeat conversations but music. If you had the patience to sing with them and they liked your voice." Mr Bledrose finished and Kyris smiled at her father.  
"Everybody likes your voice, Daddy!" She giggled. "Do they repeat your music?"  
"Yes, should we see if they repeat yours?" He asked and she nodded vigorously. "Why don't you sing that song you learnt in school?" She grinned and began to sing.  
_

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._  
_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you._  
_If you don't love me, love whom you please,_  
_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,_  
_Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,_  
_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease._  
_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_  
_So I can see her as she rides by,_  
_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_  
_So I can see her as she rides by._  
_Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,_  
_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,_  
_Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,_  
_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail_

_She laughed in delight as the mockingjays carried her tune through the forest and in the wind. She looked over at her father and watched as his smile disappeared from his features and horror replaced it. He picked her up and ran for cover as the trees were disturbed by a hovercraft. She looked as it passed over them and when it left, Mr Bledrose held her tightly and kissed her forehead before holding her head against his shoulder and looking worriedly at the direction the hovercraft went._

She ran her hand across her face drying off most of her tears. She never thought about her father since he died. He was killed when he had to go to District 11, he was beaten to death in one of the riots. A few months after they were both in the forest singing with mockingjays. After that, she almost became obsessed with being her father's daughter. She had made dozens of wooden sword and necklaces of ropes and sang with the mockingjays everyday. She became so obsessed, her mother forbade her from going into the forest when she was spending more time there than she did at home. So in the market she'd secretly play with Sol with their wooden swords - she became quite good at it as well.

She missed her father now, after she thought about him. Jarod was lucky - he never knew their father. He never had to love and lose - he just never had in the first place. She wanted Artemis right now. Very much.

* * *

**AN - What did you think of Kyris' memory? There's going to be more memories about Mr Bledrose so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading! (btw sorry about the slow update - I couldn't find time to get on the laptop!)**


End file.
